


Angel Dust: Overlord

by TMoe1997



Series: Angel Dust: Overlord [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMoe1997/pseuds/TMoe1997
Summary: Valentino is gone, and Angel Dust has taken his place, ruling over a large portion of the Pentagram and wielding a power he's never felt before. But others seek to dethrone him and figures from his past won't leave him easily. Sounds like another day in Hell for Angel.
Series: Angel Dust: Overlord [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. When has a deal ever gone right?

The West Side of the Pentagram, sometime at night, or at least what most demons unconsciously consider night, as Hell's sky is painted a perpetual red that only grows darker and lighter with the passage of time. Here sits an abandoned warehouse, old and derelict, a common sight in most areas outside Pentagram City. Although forgotten, it is not unoccupied at this moment in time, for outside this building rests an airship similar in size, yellow and black in coloration, it stays hovered in place by an anchor resting on the ground below. Inside the warehouse, the glowing bright light of Heaven illuminates the interior through the broken skylight, we see a snake-like figure propped on a chair and using empty crates left inside as a makeshift table. He drums his fingers impatiently, a radio lay close to his drumming fingers. He knows he arrived early for this exchange but the wait annoyed him nonetheless, the constant bickering between his minions didn't help the annoyance.

"The boss-man wanted crates A-M here, and N-Z over there! They were alp- apple-, sorted, to make it look nice for the meeting! It would look bad if he couldn't display them in the proper order!" 

"That can't be right! Putting it that way would make him start at N, work through Z, then go to A!" 

"Ummm, guys? I can't find any letters on this one! What do I do?! I- oh, wait, here it is, had to flip it over. So where should I put this?"

These three especially made his brow furrow in annoyance, it's almost like they forgot why he agreed to this meeting to begin with. *I should just send them back to the airship to be unmade, do this myself, and re-make a more competent batch* thought Pentious, *but that would take too long with the plan I have in mind, so I might as well deal with this minor nuisance, and hopefully take out a larger nuisance in the process.* With that thought finished, and the sounds of scraping wood-on-wood, he continues to sit. As the minutes pass, he grows anxious the other party won't show, that is until the radio crackled to life.

"Is it working now? I really hope so cause uuummm, I've been pressing the other buttons but none of them made the radio crackle like you said boss-man until this one, are yo-"

Pentious cuts off his minion's rambling, "YES! I can hear you number 404, now tell me, issssss he here yet?"

"OH BOY! He is sir, the really long car pulled up a minute ago and... oh, he's coming out! Huh, he seems to be alone boss, wonder why it took so long for him to come out? So what should I-"

Pentious turns off the radio and smiles, *Alone? This will be easier than I thought,* he muses. Time to end this once and for all. Removing himself from his chair, he slithers to one of the still-unsorted crates and cracks it open, taking out one of the weapons inside. It was modeled like a stereotypical bazooka, a long cylinder, but with some interesting additions to it, all of Pentious's design. Three claws towards the front sat in a triangular pattern, the tips hovered over the opening of the weapon. A large battery containing several thousand watts of power was attached to the back, with wires leading up to the claws. And a complex digital radar hung off the left side, with heat-seeking capabilities. Not that it was necessary for what it was going to be used for, but it is always good to be thorough. For as much equipment involved in this contraption as there was, it is very lightweight; this was also part of the design, as he would not be the one using it.

"Number 55 and 66! Quit screwing around with the merchandise and take this out front to greet our guest, I want this 'deal' over with as soon as possible," he tosses the weapon to the two henchman.

"Oh wow boss! I didn't know he would be buying so fast, we thought he'd want to see all your inventions first!" Egg-boi 55 naively exclaimed.

"WHAT?! NO YOU- look. I give you a gun, a VERY LARGE AND DEADLY GUN, one with the capability to build an immense ball of energy, that when fired incinerates everything in its path... and I tell you to 'greet our guest' with it. Can either one of you sssssimpletons understand what that means?!" shouted an annoyed Pentious. He placed his hands on his hips and leaned forward expectantly.

The egg-bois turn to each other, a couple "umms" and "aaahs" escape their cracked mouths, causing Pentious to slap his face, dragging his hand down in exasperated defeat. No matter how many times he explains the plan to them they always forget what exactly they are doing at any point in time. Pentious chalks it up to how this recent batch was made, quantity over quality, though it hardly soothes his growing migraine. "It means, point the gun at him and kill him, kill him double-dead! And bring me his boots as proof of his demise, if they're even still there after that is fired. AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

The egg-bois watch their boss finish his maniacal laugh, it was always a pleasure seeing their boss so happy. Looking proud after that devilish remark, he looks down to see the two still looking up at him, his prideful look quickly turning to annoyed surprise. "WHY ARE YOU SSSSSTILL HERE?! GO!" he shouted and pointed. The two eggs yipe and, with a small hop, heft the weapon towards next room at the front entrance of the warehouse, joining the other 50 henchmen Pentious placed there earlier for this ambush (that also took too much time in coordinating). Relaxing back into his seat, Pentious felt confident in his ingenious plan. If the ambush were to fail him, which he has no doubt that they will, he left 20 more henchmen with him and is surrounded by an arsenal of some of his finest inventions to date. Each one tested in his shop and in the field, carefully crafted and fine-tuned with the express purpose of making the masses cower under his control, driving fear into all who dared challenge him. But today? Today they serve a better purpose, one that will only serve to elevate his stature in Hell, and further his campaign of taking over the entire Pentagram.

Outside, Egg-boi 404 sat continuing to look at the figure slowly walking to the warehouse, he was told to keep a close eye on him after all, but he forgot what to do next. He needed to figure it out, it would be real bad if the boss-man had his secret plan fail at the start. *Something to do with the... radio? And numbers... numbers! Pentious said when he gets too close to turn the twisty button to 2, and call that. Better do it now.*

Inside, the small army of 50 henchmen are standing around, each one carrying simple weapons. Baseball bats, a couple machetes, but most carried Thompsons, Pentious thought if the ambush were to succeed the irony of these weapons being used would be palpable. But one henchman sat not holding a weapon, just absentmindedly thumbing a radio, which he was told would carry an important message that they must listen to. Crackling to life, the Egg-boi makes a small sound of surprise at the sudden noise, nearly dropping the radio.

"He's close to the entrance now guys! Let's make our boss-man pro-*BANG*," the radio goes silent again. It seemed like minutes passed before the radio comes to life again, which is then followed by a long sigh on the other end.

"Y'know, I guess it was too much to ask that snake to just go along with the deal, in hindsight. Then again, when has a deal ever gone right? Just know, I WILL be gettin' outta here with what I asked for, and as for however many of you's is waitin' behind those doors for me... just wait, I'll be coming in shortly," and with that the radio died again. In shock, the Egg-boi quickly dropped the radio and called for the rest to aim their guns on the door, while he picked up a spare Thompson and joined them. As the tension rose with every passing second, the eggs kept their eyes trained on the door, waiting for even the slightest hint of movement that would betray the position of the mysterious caller.

Back in the warehouse proper, Pentious was fully upright again, holding his own version of the weapon he gave his henchmen earlier. He heard the gunshot, noise traveled easily in such an empty place, which could only mean he knows about his betrayal. *Well it won't matter too much, so long as the others keep him busy, wear him down, it wouldn't be too hard to finish him off,* thought Pentious. Just then, a small object hurls down from above and lands with a land *thunk* on the floor in front of him. Curiously, Pentious peeks over the boxes to examine the object, only to discover a familiar sight. A small lit bomb, with a skull insignia. He immediately slithers back and peers up, only to find dozens more being thrown down at him from the open skylight. *NO! My creations are too volatile! This many explosives will cause a chain reaction that will destroy the entire building!* Pentious wasn't about to let this be his end, and did the only thing he could do. He escaped quickly out the small backdoor, and jumped onto the anchor connecting to his airship. Procuring a small remote from within his jacket pocket he pressed a button, and slowly the anchor retracted back into the airship, carrying Pentious up with it. With no time to spare, he managed to climb back on board, a couple henchman he left behind to watch on the ship looked at him questioningly. Ignoring their looks, Pentious slithered angrily up the stairs to the main console, he needed to retreat quickly from this area and move immediately to plan B.

"So, how'd the deal go boss?" asked an Egg-boi sitting on the console. His question was immediately answered by a loud explosion, one so large it changed the interior coloration of the airship to a reddish purple haze, before receding from sight a few seconds later.

"THAT INSUFFERABLE ARACHNID HAS DESTROYED MY CREATIONS FOR THE LAST TIME!" Pentious shouted angrily. "But now I have the high ground! Which means I have the advantage! I will turn the entire area to ash! I will find and melt that two-bit whore inside his own boots, he will rue the day he ever crossed SIR PENT-"

"Hey! Ya done monologuin'? I didn't blow up an entire warehouse of valuable weapons fer shits an' giggles ya know," stated an unknown voice. Well, unknown to all except Pentious, he would never be able to forget that nasally accent, especially after tonight. The sound of it broke him out of his angry tangent, and he looked up towards the roof of his airship to see a familiar face. "So, now that I got yer attention, how's it hangin'?"

"Nrrrgghhh, Angel Dust."


	2. A simple handshake deal

"I expect ya to hold yer end of the bargain Pentious, we're on the same level now, no reason we can't have a smooth exchange. And remember, I want ya alone in there, if I see even one of yer little egg creeps, deal's off. And I'll do whateva it takes to get what I asked for. See ya soon."

Hanging up the phone, Angel sets it gently on the table in front of him and begins to prepare for the meet. Getting up from his chair, he takes a look at what used to be... *his* office. Once upon a time coming in here gave him nothing but dread, and fear, leaving him with marks both inside and out. He had to remove everything that reminded him of that bastard, the oversized self-portraits, the various cheap coats, those intoxicating cigarettes, the glasses... well he kept those. It took a long time to wash the place clean of his filth, but now it is all his. And it wasn't just this room, turning to the window behind him, he surveyed his new territory. The window took up the entire wall, giving him the perfect view of Pentagram City, bathed in the blood red glow of the skies above. *Soon, I can make some moves in this town, I just have to do this one small thing first.*

A couple small snorts broke him of his reverie, and he looks down to see his beloved pet waking up from his usual once-an-hour naps. Smiling to himself, he bends down to greet him. "Hey Nugs, sorry I have ta leave so soon, but daddy has some business to do. You'll be a good pig while I'm gone right?"

Fat Nuggets makes a small squeal that Angel takes as confirmation. Patting him on the head, Angel puts on a white duster coat to match his standard white and pink striped attire, and white fedora. He takes the elevator outside down to the limo parked in the garage, another item he kept for himself, where one of his more trusted drivers waits to greet him.

"Hey Husky~, how's my favorite kitty doin'?"

"Better if you don't call me kitty again, ever," Husk replied opening the door for Angel.

"Awww, very well *Husky*, but only because you demanded so politely."

Closing the door behind him, Husk made his way to the driver seat and started the car. He was told all the details beforehand so he knew exactly where to go.

"Say... Husky? How's Al doin'?"

"The hell should I know? Creepy bastard is probably eating someone while they're still alive, or turnin' somebody's insides out. We may have a... partnership, but I don't exactly keep up with all his... *entertainment*"

Angel chuckles a bit to himself, "Partnership? Funny way of sayin' he owns you, but then again I would never be dumb enough to shake his hand. Although there are some areas I wouldn't mind grabbin'-"

"I really don't want to hear this."

"Oh? Jealous Husky? Y'know I could always ride shotgun if you'd like~"

"No. Thanks."

The car grows silent again, Angel's playful smile slowly grows to a saddened look. "Hey... how's Charlie? Do ya know?"

Husk looks down for a second and shakes his head, "No, I don't, and what's with the 20 questions? You know how she feels about you after-"

"Yeah I know, I know, sorry, somethin' about today is makin' me feel... nostalgic I suppose. I'll try not ta dwell too much on the past."

"Fine by me, anyways, we're here."

Angel takes a small look out the window to see the warehouse looming before him. In the sky above he sees the airship, Pentious was waiting for him. *How long has he been in there?* Angel wonders. Already, something about this didn't sit right with him. Husk put the limo in park and turned to look at Angel through the divider.

"This is about him isn't it?"

Angel looks at Husk questioningly, "What are ya talkin' about?"

"You know who, after you became the new overlord, you left Pentious alone, almost like he wasn't worth your time anymore, now all of a sudden, you want to do this meeting. After all, he was there when-"

"Maybe I'm tryin' to think big picture here. Maybe with his stash of guns I can be a threat to anyone who tries fuckin' wit me. Maybe he does have somethin' more that I want. Or maybe, it ain't any of your damn business." Angel opens the door and walks out, then turns and leans back in, "Just be sure to come in with the money when I can see he's got all I asked for."

Angel slams the door leaving Husk alone in the driver seat. He's used to takin' orders, in life and in death, but something about how Angel was acting, he was hiding something and Husk knew it. Not that it was any concern of his, but whatever it was, this was gonna be more than a simple handshake deal.

Angel was nearing the entrance of the warehouse when he heard a faint voice ahead. Stopping just short of the entrance he looks up to see an egg peering down at him with a radio over his mouth. *That fucking snake* Angel thought, before pulling a small revolver out of his coat and pulling the trigger. Yolk and pieces of eggshell flew up briefly into the sky, before coming back down onto the roof. The force of the impact caused the radio to spiral out of the egg's hands and down onto the ground in front of Angel. Picking it up, he held down the transmitter and raised it to his lips.

"Y'know, I guess it was too much to ask that snake to just go along with the deal, in hindsight. Then again, when has a deal ever gone right? Just know, I WILL be gettin outta here with what I asked for, and as for however many of you's is waitin' behind those doors for me... just wait, I'll be coming in shortly," then he threw it on the ground and stomped it into pieces.

Leaning against the door, he confirmed his suspicions, sounds of multiple feet being shuffled and guns loaded gave away the ambush Pentious had planned for him. *How cute, thought of taking me out so easily? Well I ain't as reckless as I used ta be Edgelord, I came here for one thing, and one thing only.*

Moving around to the side, he found the ladder the now-destroyed egg used to climb up. Angel took it, and cautiously made his way up, more could be waiting at the top. Sure enough, five more were waiting up there, if he didn't want to betray his advantage, Angel would need to take them out quietly. *Batter up* Angel thought as he procured a wooden bat and silently finished his climb onto the roof. Taking cover behind a ventilation unit, he looked around and laughed silently to himself. The eggs were lined up in a row, guns trained on where their friend died, paying no attention to the obvious ladder on the side. *Pent must be losin' his touch, these dumb schmucks probably still use their fingers to add one n' one togetha'*

Lining up next to them, he takes a quick swing back, and before any of them could react, he releases his swing, sending the one nearest to him flying into the others. All of them drop their guns after the surprise blow. One by one, Angel quickly smashes each egg to shell pieces and yolk. Only the sound of minor shouts and cracking eggs could be heard, at least from the outside. Shaking as much yolk as he could off the bat, he replaces it in his coat and walks up to the open skylight. Peering in, he gets a good look at Pentious, sitting still with one of his inventions in front of him, and several crates of what Angel assumes to be more of the same. It was a setup from the start, Angel kind of expected this, but that doesn't make him any less annoyed.

"It's a good thing I have these at all times, gotta thank Suga Tits for this late-a," Angel says to himself while taking out four handfuls of small cherry bombs. He tosses one down to get Pentious's attention, and to have some fun with him. After waiting a couple seconds, he dumps the rest and then jumps onto the chain connecting Pentious's airship to the anchor. Crawling up quickly, perks of being a spider, he hops from the chain to the side of the airship and makes his way up to the top. Peering over he sees Pentious slithering quickly up and onto the same chain and heading directly inside. Walking carefully, Angel turns and spots a hatch a couple feet in front of him. He quietly opens it, then slowly latches himself to the interior roof with two of his hands, followed by another two, and hangs there in the dark corner watching as Pentious slinks up the staircase to his controls and pilots the ship away.

*Alright, when should I announce myself? Only ten of his egg-things in here, and they're dumber than actual rocks, so once they're dealt with I should- oh no. Is he... monologuin'? Seriously? I guess some things neva change. I betta stop 'im or else I'm just gonna kill myself.*

"Hey!"


	3. Reunion

Pentious glared up at Angel Dust, Angel coyly smiled back at him. Neither one made a move.

"So am I just gonna hang here all day? I'm tellin' ya, my arms are startin' ta kill me."

"I'll be more than happy to kill the rest of you if you prefer," Pentious retorted, snapping his fingers. The egg-bois left on the ship filed up on that cue, various weapons drawn and trained at the suspended spider. Reacting just as fast, Angel draws two of his signature tommy guns from his coat, and his third set of arms extended out wielding revolvers, leaving him hanging by his first set of arms. 

"Go ahead Sir Pent-up Aggression, try me. There's a crater about 100 feet below us that shows how well this'll go for ya."

Again they were left at a silent standstill, guns trained on each other. Pentious was next to break the silence.

"You're here to kill me aren't you? Is that what this is?"

Confused, Angel replies, "Why the hell would I want to kill ya? Over some silly little ambush? I told you exactly why I wanted ta meet, you're the one that got jumpy and tried ta waste me."

"Oh cut the crap, it's obvious why you want to kill me, I saw what you did that night. And everyone in Hell heard about Valentino, Velvet vanished, and now here you are. It's no secret the Overlords have been at each others throats for millennia, with peace losely enforced by Lucifer. But ever since you've taken Valentino's spot, well, it was only a matter of time before you tested your limits, secured more territory. Because truth is Lucifer really doesn't give a damn about any of us, even those he sees as Overlords, just so long as his power isn't challenged. Well... I WON'T BE GOING DOWN SO EASILY!"

Raising his fist, Pentious orders his henchmen to open fire before slamming a button on his console, triggering multiple turrets to drop from the ceiling and train on Angel Dust. With the defenses alerted, Pentious slithered away from the console towards the back of his airship through a small doorway. Angel acted fast, unhooking himself from the ceiling as multiple bullets eviscerated the corner he was hooked in seconds earlier. Hitting the floor, he rolled and returned fire, hitting multiple egg-bois as he ran for cover against the wall by the stairwell. The bottom floor was completely clear now, covered in egg pieces and brain yolk, and the turrets above him stopped firing once they lost sight of him. Catching his breath he leans off the wall and looks up to get his bearings. Two turrets, one swiveling above each stairway, and at least five more egg-bois patrolling on top waiting for him. Using his free hand, he checked his coat for more cherry bombs, and finds one left; enough to get rid of the egg-bois, which will leave the turrets to him. 

"Hey uuuum, is he still alive? I don't see or hear anyone," asked Egg-boi #33

"I don't want to check, I'm too s-scared! Just stay here, we'll k-kill him as soon as he gets on the stairs," says Egg-boi #82

"He can crawl though! What if he doesn't even use the stairs?" retorts Egg-boi #657

"Then the turrets will get him! We are perfectly secure up here!" 

Angel ignites the bomb and hurls it up over the wall, onto the platform above.

"...oh no."

The explosion takes out all the remaining egg-bois, which then allowed Angel to climb up onto the main platform and use the red smoke for cover from the turret sensors. Peering over the smoke, Angel shot down the turrets before the smoke fully dissipated, now all that remained was confronting Pentious. Walking up to the back door, Angel gave it a swift kick and launched it off its hinges. *Y'know, after all dis? I may just kill 'im afta all.* The door opened into a narrow hallway, peeking in there were no signs of additional defenses. Angel walked down to the very end to another door, and this time chose to knock on it.

"I swear if that's you Angel I will destroy that entire hallway! Not that I want to damage my beautiful ship but if it means killing you I won't hesitate!"

"Boss boss wait! Don't shoot! We managed to... umm, kill him!" Angel said in a mock impression of an egg henchman.

"Really?" On the other side of the door, Pentious's slithering could be heard growing closer. "I don't believe you did, did you even see his body?"

"Oh yeah, he's right... HERE!" Angel broke the disguise as he put another forceful kick into the door, this time sending Pentious reeling back with it. Dazed by the blow, Pentious didn't have any time to react until one of Angel's boots was on his chest. "Now Pentious, let's... renegotiate."

"Wait! Angel... we can sssstill talk about this! You want my inventions? Guns, vehicles, you name it! I- I was just trying to-"

Angel pushes his foot down harder, "Fa fucks sake ya stupid snake, I ain't here ta murder ya, I just want what you took that night, that's all."

"What do you mean? I didn't ta-' the increased force applied to his chest cut Pentious short. "AAaaach, alright, alright, take the damned thing, not like I was using it. I left it in my chest, behind me. Was that seriously all?!" he croaked out.

"Yes, I don't know where you got the idea I'm here to kill you, or any otha' Overlords from. Vox and Val... that was different, an I can't tell ya where Velvet went." Angel released his foot from Pentious's chest, causing him to start gasping for air. Walking over to the chest, he popped it open and procured a large rectangular object, smooth on both sides. Satisfied, he turned away and back towards the open door.

"I- I don't understand. Why would you go through all this... just for that?"

Angel stopped in place, and replied, "Closure. See ya neva Pent, oh, and if ya try to 'get revenge' or whateva might be goin through your head right now, I will kill ya. And there will be no comin' back next time." With that Angel continued his walk out, and for a moment the duster he wore flapped up, and Pentious saw something shine back at him. Walking up to the main console, Angel pulled the same lever he saw Pentious pull when he entered in, causing the anchor to drop quickly to the ground. Hopping back on it's chain, he made his way down and took a look around, spotting the limo nearby where he dropped anchor. With the object in his two left hands, he opens the door with his right and hops in.

"I saw you climbin' onto the ship before you detonated an entire fuckin warehouse. So I assume the deal went well then?" Husk asked.

Setting down the object, Angel leaned back into the seat and heaved a large sigh. "Well I got what I wanted, an we kept the money. I say that's the best deal I eva made out with. Now take me back to the studios, can't keep my favorite patron waiting."

"Right, whatever you say." Husk knew who he was referring to, and he didn't like it. If it were him, he muses, he would have killed the man and buried him 12 feet under. Everything about him was bad news, and yet Angel keeps him around. He just hopes it doesn't come back to bite either of them in the ass later.

After a long silent drive, they made it back to the studio's parking garage. Angel exited first, his bounty in tow. Making his way back to the elevator, he opens a hidden panel below the buttons and produces a key from his fluff. Turning the concealed lock, the elevator shudders and proceeds to move down.

-1  
-2  
-3  
-4  
-5

Here it stops suddenly, and the doors spread open into a long dark corridor. With a slight grimace, he walks down the hall, passing row after row of empty cells. Angel has been here once before years ago, it's where Val would keep his undesirables, those who were too rebellious or broken for the stage but were still his property. One day after a really bad performance, he took Angel by the hand and led him down here. Val would come down to see these poor souls once every Extermination day, they would reach out, begging to be released, to see Hell's sky again and to taste its air. One by one he would open the cells and oblige them, leading them to the elevator they were filled with such joy. And when the doors opened they would all run to the exit, extatic to finally be free. But joy would soon to horror as they each got picked off by the patrolling Exterminators outside. They would bang on the doors begging to be let back in, but Val would only watch as each of them fell to the spears. His grin widening as he watched their blood spill onto the streets, he placed his bottom set of arms on Angel's shoulders and leaned right next to his face.

"Look at them, how happy they were to finally be rid of me, of their so-called freedom. I want you to look Angel, because you are no better out there than you are in here, no matter what you may think otherwise. You are mine, but if you continue to misbehave like you did today... I can change that right now. You can walk out those doors and join them. Or you can clean up your act, behave, and be my star forever. I trust you know the right decision."

Angel broke out of the nightmarish reverie, and pushed onward down the hall to the last set of cells. Here he stopped, and turned to the one on the right. Although the hallway was pitch dark the minor illumination from the elevator was enough to outline the figure in the cell. He sat against the wall, stained with dried blood, his chest heaving up and down from pained breathes. Turning his head towards Angel, his eyes slowly opened up with a red glow and a toothy grin appeared on his face.

"Hey Angel-cakes, it's been a while."

"Not long enough Valentino."


	4. Small talk

The spider looked down on the small purple figure on the ground, his rasped breathing echoing off the small cell walls. Ever since he threw Valentino in here he would could down every day after to inflict as much pain as he felt necessary on him. It started with his bare hands, pummeling his former abuser against the wall while the chains kept his arms in place. Then he moved to his bat, breaking as many bones as possible. Pliers, brass knuckles, whips, every sadistic trick Val ever used on Angel or others, and a few ones Angel thought of himself. But Hell had an interesting affect on its citizens, to make sure their suffering lasted an eternity, only injuries sustained by that of an Exterminator's spear were permanent. So every day Angel would come down to a freshly healed Val, only to break him again and again.

He's already been down here earlier today, evidenced by Val's haggard breathing and his blood covering the walls. He sat against the wall, his legs completely removed from his body, along with his second pair of arms and genitalia. Angel made sure to remove that piece of him after all of his sessions down here.

A few coughs from below broke the silence between them, as Val started, "So what are you here for now Angel? Did ya forget somethin'? Or maybe you wanted to continue where we left off? Well go on, I was gettin' bored anyways."

"No Val, I think ya had enough for today, it's gettin' harda' ta explain the screams to the otha's upstairs."

Val chuckled at this, "Oh Angel, ever the smartass, guess some things never change." He grew quiet again, and in a more serious tone continued, "You should kill me Angel-cakes, while you still can."

Smirking, Angel bent down to Val's level, "Nah, I ain't gonna do that just yet, it ain't da right time. 'Sides, it ain't like anyone knows ya down here, and I got the only key. Worst comes to worst, I toss dis, and ya rot down here for eternity. Eitha way, I'm happy."

Valentino continued staring at Angel, his red eyes glaring at him through the dark. Turning his head to face in front of him, Val retorted, "So what do ya want?"

"I came back down cause I got somethin' for ya."

"Awww, you shouldn't have. What is it? A new coat? Cigarettes? My dick?"

"Ha. You'd like dat wouldn't ya? Nah, I figured, since you gave me Fat Nuggets all those years ago, you deserve to 'ave somethin' just as sentimental. To be there for ya in your final days here."

Untucking the object from under his arm, he slid it across the floor through the bars of the cell against the wall opposite of Valentino. Turning to look at it, Val squinted through the darkness to get a better look, then his eyes widened slightly and his jaw tightened in anger. His arms rattling the chains as he tugged forward.

"I got it from Pent, you know 'im, he took it away all those years ago an' I figured well, that you'd want it back. In a way, it is yours after all. Sadly I couldn't get the damn thing to work, only seems ta have one channel, why don't we watch togetha'?"

Pulling a small remote from his coat he pressed a button and the object lit up. The screen flashing, "Playback last 30 minutes?" Pressing the button again, the screen transitioned to a view of Angel Dust, naked and tied up in a chair. Screens surrounding him from all sides, he seemed to be placed in the middle of a circular room with a singular light from above. The screens displayed various angles of the arachnid, his head was hung low facing the ground.

"Oh Angel, you should know better by now to disobey Valentino," a voice seemed to say from the screen itself. It wasn't clear like a normal voice however, more like audio heard from AV cables. "But what you did today, well, you must have done something exceptional. You wanna know what he told me? He told me to kill you, permanently, but to take my time and get a little creative. Well you know me I am full of ideas and I have a long list to go through. So why don't we start at the top?"

The screen moved closer, bobbing up and down like it was walking. Turning, the screen pointed to a table filled with surgical instruments, and various other implements. A blue-clawed hand extended down and picked up a scalpel and then the screen turned back towards Angel. The opposite hand reached out and lifted Angel's head up, his eyes filled with tears and fear.

"Y'know it's a shame he can't be here to see this, hubby always loved watching me work but he said he was busy and I should carry on without him. Hence the cameras, I don't want him to miss a single second of this. Might even put it on Voxflix too. The ratings will be phenomenal."

The scalpel then moved swiftly towards Angel's eye, but before it could make contact the video stops, and begins to skip.

"Ugh, sorry Val, looks like I went back too far, have ta get to the best part. Trust me you'll love it."

After a couple more skips, the video stops and resumes again. Heavy breathing could be heard from both the screen and Angel. Angel's white fur was now covered in red, his chest made brown with dried blood. All but his top set of arms were completely gone, his eye missing. The pair of clawed hands were using a cloth to wipe off any blood on them, then they folded the cloth and threw it back onto the table.

"Well, I think this has to be my finest work yet, Val will be so pleased. Too bad it has to end, I feel like I could do this for hours. But I also have other plans, and you're running out of limbs. Now for the grand finale."

Turning back to the table the screen looks past all the instruments one by one, each covered in varying amounts of blood, viscera, and fur. "This last piece I managed to pick up two or three Extermination Days ago. Modified of course for more personal use, I've had a lot of fun using this on every demon I dragged in here. If you've ever watched one of my shows on Voxflix you've probably se-"

"Y-you..."

The screen perked up slightly and turned towards the bloodied Angel Dust. Angel's head was hanging back slightly over the chair, his chest heaving with each breath, but he continued, "Y-you... talk.. to much." A couple coughs followed this, each one spattering blood up onto his face and the floor.

Walking closer, the screen got right into Angel's face, a clawed hand pulling his head forward exposing a gaping hole where his right eye used to be. This image caused present-day Angel to touch that side gingerly. "Don't worry," said the screen, "the time for small talk has ended, goodbye whore, you won't be missed." The screen leaned slightly to the left towards where the table of instruments were and quiet pats could be heard. Stopping, the screen quickly turned towards the spot where the hand was patting, showing an empty space. Turning back, Angel's angry face filled the entire screen, knocking it back to face the ceiling. 

The arms attached to the screen flailed up in surprise, as Angel leaned back to a straddling position and a small knife could be seen in his right hand. Joining it with the left, he quickly raised the blade and, in a screaming rage, sent it plunging down below the screen causing it to cry out in agony. The Angel on-screen didn't hesitate, rapidly retracting and re-inserting the blade again and again, blue fluid splattering upward and back down onto the screen. Stab after stab, the screams from the screen receded to choking gasps and the video picture grew dimmer and fuzzier. Pulling the knife out again, Angel took a couple small breathes as he glared into the mostly-static screen. A clawed hand slowly raised from the left side of the screen, reaching angrily towards Angel. Noticing this, Angel swung the knife down horizontally, causing the screen to gasp in surprise. Angel's arm then made rapid back-and-forth motions across the screen, each one worsening the video quality until eventually, the screen went black again.

For a few minutes, silence filled the dark dungeon again. Val's attention was glued to the black screen and Angel stood with his arms folded. Angel broke the silence, "So? What'd ya think? Personally, I'd give it a 7/10, too much foreplay but da climax was spectacular. True it ain't my best work, but did ya see the director? My hand were tied!" Angel then roared out with laughter at this small crack, doubling over his own joke. Valentino didn't respond, still keeping silent.

Wiping small tears from his eyes, Angel then looked back at the remote in his hand and threw it into the cell onto Valentino's lap. "Here, watch to ya heart's content. Although now that you know how it ends I dunno how entertainin' it'll be for ya. Not like it'll matter soon-"

"Angel."

"Hm? Oh, ya finally got somethin' to say? Let's here it then, I've got otha' things ta do."

Val's head once again rotated up to Angel's looming figure, and again he said, "You should kill me right now, don't be a fool. Take that angelic knife you have and put it right through my fucking head. Because when I get out of here, I won't give you the same courtesy of torture. I'll just kill you, no hesitation."

Angel looked down in minor surprise, of all the reactions he was not expecting this one from Valentino after delivering Vox's head. Valentino's face twisted into anger and he slammed his head into the bars, causing Angel to jump back a bit, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! I'm giving you an easy out kid. TAKE IT!"

Angel's right hand went to his side, where he kept the kept the blade concealed under his coat. For a moment he nearly took up Valentino's offer. But then he removed his hand from the coat and walked back to the elevator. "Heh, patience Val, I'll kill ya soon enough. But again, it ain't the right time yet."

Valentino's eyes traced Angel until he stopped inside the elevator. Turning, he pressed the button for ground floor. Before the doors fully closed on him Angel made one last quip, "I'm gonna miss these little talks of ours." Then the doors slammed shut, leaving the fallen overlord in darkness once more.


	5. Mixing work with pleasure

The elevator opened back onto the main floor of Angel's studio. Walking out he could already hear the crowd of degenerates and low-lives waiting by the catwalk for the show to start. Of course, they weren't waiting for him anymore. Angel instead made his way to the private viewing deck, elevated in the back above the other demons. This gave him a perfect view of the room, as various demons of all shapes and sizes took both sides of the catwalk, drinks occupying most hands. Once Angel got right next to the sole seat on the platform he heard a voice coming from it.

"Angel, we need to talk, it's about business. Specifically, yours."

Angel sighed and looked down at his older brother, "It's always business with ya 'Niss. Can't eva come to see some nice ass. And ya in my seat, again."

Standing up, Arackniss turned to Angel then made an exaggerated sweep with his hand towards the now unoccupied chair. Taking it, Angel leaned back and threw one leg over the other while keeping his eyes on the stage. "Well show isn't gonna start 'til a few minutes from now, so ruin my day now instead of late-a."

Rolling his eyes, Arackniss responded, "Right, well anyways, I was doin the usual runs to our suppliers today. Weapons, drugs, money, etc. I made sure they were all there but... there was an issue. With all of them."

Angel took his eyes off the stage and looked at Arackniss, "Now what the hell are ya talkin' about?"

Heaving a frustrated sigh, Arackniss said, "We are bein' short-sold on every front, someone is buyin' them out. I had to apply some real pressure today to get what we got but a lot are considerin' not doin' business with us anymore."

"Dammit, how many?"

"We've lost the entire west side, which is makin' our suppliers on the east side nervous. We don't 'ave the manpower to secure every place we own, so when these new guys come with more money and more manpower than we do well, the choice is obvious isn't it? And we found out what happens to those who say no."

Angel remembers very well, he still remembers that night him and Arackniss checked the hit they were told about a couple days ago. Walking into that quiet Italian restaurant he could already smell the blood. Stepping inside, the scene was horrific. Most of the staff were ripped to shreds, pieces of them were strewn around the main dining area. Tables were flipped, the cloths that covered them were covered in dried blood, bullet casings glistened randomly around the floor. But that wasn't the worst part, Angel has seen similar scenes before when he was alive. The worst part was they were all still alive. Choking, gasping for air through sliced throats and punctured chests. One demon in particular caught his attention that day. The owner of the front, who was pinned against the wall by various repurposed angel spears, his chest ripped apart and his various entrails spilling onto the floor in front of him. Surveying all of this Angel knew this wasn't just a hit, but a morbid message. His territory was being threatened and those who didn't leave were tortured to near-death, being left alive just so he would have to do the dirty work of putting them down himself. 

Coming back to the present, Angel responds, "Yeah I know, seems I'll need ta leave a little message of my own for those who sided wit' the new blood. I think they're forgettin' who they owe their loyalty to."

Laughing Arackniss counters, "Loyalty? Angel you've been out of the game too long, still treatin' dis place like our old lives as humans. It's a different game down 'ere, loyalty don't mean shit, just weapons and numbers. And this guy has us beat."

Frustrated, Angel replies, "Do we even know who is doin' this?"

Shaking his head, Arackniss answers, "Nah, not a fuckin' clue, but whoever it was has angelic weaponry which makes them dangerous. And they're thorough, cause whenever they leave someone alive they always leave their throats... mangled, and their hands completely removed. Meanin' they can't speak, write, hell they can't even do charades to tell us who the fuck it is."

Leaning back with a more serious expression, Angel says, "Well we'll find out soon enough, time to do some hits of our own, like the good old days. One of these places will tell us exactly what we need ta hear and then we can kill this sonofabitch."

"Uh huh, while that sounds great Anthony, it really does, it won't help our limited supply problem. We have enough men, but nothin to arm them with. Most of Val's old supply chains dealt in hookers and drugs, nothin' much in terms of guns an' those he did have now belong to the other guy."

"Which is why we hit those places first, we go in an' take out everyone there no questions asked, an' work our way up the supply chain takin' as much as we can for ourselves. We can work on reformin' our suppliers once this guy is dealt wit'."

"Shoot first and ask questions neva, why am I not surprised?"

"You got a betta plan short-stack?"

Smiling Arackniss responded, "As a matta' a fact, I do. It's why I waited for ya up here, come wit' me."

Groaning Angel responded, "You gonna make me miss the new talent? Not really a morale boost for aspirin' workers, you're gonna have ta remind me ta send a gift basket late-a."

Ignoring him Arackniss led the way out of the main dance floor towards the stairwell. From here they made their way down to the basement level where they stopped in front of a giant steel door. Pulling the slide to the right, Arackniss hauled the door open and the two brothers filed inside, slamming the door shut behind them. Angel knew what this room was for, classic interrogation. This was confirmed when Arackniss flipped the switch to show five bodies strapped down in separate seats beneath a singular hazy bulb. Each one had their faces covered by a brown sack to keep them blind. They sat in the middle of a plain gray room, nothing decorating the walls or floors, a literal box.

"Before I came here Tony, the last place I dropped by on my run was in the middle of bein' raided by these five clowns. Course I was just gonna tell 'em to piss off but when I overheard them askin' about prices well, I figured me and the boys should take em in for a little one-on-one time. We lost a couple good men tryin' don't get me wrong, but they're all here. I'll let you do the honors, you have more experience with this sort of stuff than I do."

Arackniss then walked up to each of the five demons and remove the sacks one by one before leaning up against a wall. This allowed Angel to study each demon in turn. The one on the far left was a hellhound with dark black fur, there was so much it practically covered the chair he sat in. Next two to the right were imps, one short and stout and the other tall and lanky. Must be togetha', Angel thought, Tweedle-dipshit and Tweedle-dumbass. The next one had an all-green plant-like body, with a jack-o-lantern for a head. And on the far right was the only female of the group, with an all-blue body and purple eyes, various tattoos covered her and seemed to morph and twist on her body. They were all sat down naked of course, Angel insisted on it when taking prisoners. "Hard ta pull somethin' if there's nothin' ta pull from."

Walking slowly, Angel's boots clacked against the concrete floor as he made his way behind the line of demons. Raising his hand, he touched the shoulders of every one in turn from left to right. Feeling them up, getting a read on who to interrogate first. Then hellhound growled, the shorter imp shuddered, the tall imp froze, the pumpkin demon hissed, and the woman stayed silent. Bingo.

Stopping at the blue demon, Angel turned to face her. "Hey baby, what's your name?"

She didn't answer him, the others stayed silent too. "Yeah, I wasn't expectin' an answer, would've been too easy right? How about... I call ya Tattoo Tits. Tittoos? C'mon gimme somethin' ta work with 'ere, it's not like knowin' your name will kill ya or anythin'."

"Get fucked whore," the woman spat, garnering a few chuckles from her comrades.

"Well that's an interestin' name, you mind if I just call ya Whore?"

"Why does my name even matter to a two-bit gangster like you? You're just gonna kill us anyways, might as well do it now instead of dragging it out, I got things to do later."

"Why does it matta'? Because..." Angel sits himself down on her lap, "because I want to get to know ya. You're right that I'm just a two-bit gangsta', but I have a heart. And this is just an interrogation babe. Death isn't guaranteed. Now will there be a lot of blood, pain, tears, maybe some piss? Sure. But the sooner you tell me what I want to know, the sooner I can let ya go and you can drop right back in front of the clock tower."

Sighing, the woman responded, "You want to know who we work for? Sorry but that isn't happening..."

Laughing, Angel interrupts her, "No no, I just want to know your name, that's all I promise you."

Looking down, the woman's brow furrows in deliberation. Then, she looks up again. "Ebony, that's my name."

Angel's grin grew wider, "Wow, Ebony? Wish I chose that for my stage name. So beautiful. Well, a promise is a promise."

Angel removes himself from Ebony's lap and looks at the others, "Everyone say 'Bye Ebony!'" Pulling the angelic dagger from his side, he swiftly plunged it deep into Ebony's blue throat and dragged it across, causing her to gasp in surprise. She didn't know what was happening at first, this pain felt different compared to every other time she died here. It was as if her very soul was fading away. Only when she saw the blade in Angel's hand did she understand, she was dying all over again and wasn't coming back. Eventually, her gurgling faded away along with the rest of her, as her purple eyes faded to pitch black and the dark blue blood continued to ooze down her front. The other demons were less confident now, looking towards Angel in varying degrees of fear and dread. He wiped the blood from his knife onto his pants leg, carefully as to not cut himself.

"Oops, I guess I lied, so sorry Ebony. What a shit name," Angel said as he put one foot on Ebony's seat and pushed it backwards, sending her corpse toppling to the floor. "Now then, for the truth. You all know exactly why you're here. You fucked up on MY turf, and I am in a very bad mood. Truth is, none of you is comin' back afta' this. How soon you exit this existence, and how painless, is all dependent on answerin' the real question. Who the fuck is makin' moves on my turf?"

The hellhound was now trying to hide his dread by looking straight down on the floor. The pumpkin demon's leaves were rustling along his vine arms and legs. The taller imp was shedding a few tears knowing the fate he was going to come to. And the shorter imp had released a small stream of urine that was loudly dripping on the ground beneath him.

Seeing this Angel's face twisted in slight bemusement, "Oh boy, anotha' pissa', this will be so much betta' than some strip show. We are gonna have a lot of fun down here."


	6. Blood and drinks

"C'mon, stupid fuckin' thing, fuckin' stuck..."

"You doin' ok Anthony?"

"THE GODDAMN COCKSUCKIN' KNIFE IS STUCK IN THIS FUCKERS STUPID PLANT SHITS VINES!"

With that outburst the knife pulled free, sending Angel Dust tumbling backwards, much to Arackniss's amusement. "Y'know Tony you could always ask me fer help if ya need it," Arackniss takes a cigarette out of his jacket and lights it, "but on second thought, you keep goin', I'm more than entertained."

An hour has passed since Angel unceremoniously gutted Ebony in front of the others, and during that time he made his way through each one going from those that acted the toughest down to the weakest. This left only the small imp, Mitch, and he was passed out. Angel himself was covered in various blood-like fluids, he took off his coat and shirt a while back to avoid staining them further. Angel left out a frustrated grunt before picking himself off the floor, Arackniss stayed on the wall watching him and puffing from his cigarette.

"Yeah yeah, glad ya havin' fun 'Niss. Now, what the fuck is his problem?" He gestured the knife at the unconscious imp, "That couldn't 'ave been my fault right? I have seen WAY worse done out there than I did in dis room."

Letting out a puff of smoke Arackniss replied, "I think he dropped around the time when you, em, cut off the hellhound's dick and forced him to choke to death on it."

"And the goddamn floor is soaked in piss! I'm gonna need deese boots cleaned."

"Yeah well, he is definitely not cut out for whateva' he signed up for, if he won't talk then noone will. Then we can get back to your idea of runnin' and gunnin'."

Dusting himself off Angel put the knife back onto its leg holster and walked up to the lone imp. His second set of arms extended out, one arm held a baseball bat. Cracking the knuckles on his first set of arms, he handed the bat up to himself and wound it up before sending it forward cracking into the side of the imp's head. The force sent the imp and chair to the floor, his head bouncing of the concrete and blood/urine mix. These impacts elicited a few coughs from the small imp and his eyes started to flutter open. Hearing this Angel lifted the chair back into an upright position, bringing him once again face-to-face with the shivering imp.

"Hey baby, Mitch right? Listen, you were out fer a while there, but I think you still rememba' where you are and what I want, so I won't repeat myself. Jus' tell me what you know and I promise you won't die painfully."

"Y-y-you mean you'll l-let me go?" Mitch looked up fearfully.

Angel laughed, "No, no, use your ears Mitch. I said you won't die *painfully*, you'll still die, but I'll try to make sure you don't feel a thing."

Looking back to the ground and trembling Mitch continued, "I-I can't, sh-she'll do so many bad th-things if I say. It.. it's more than just my life here!"

Rolling his eyes Angel walked around behind Mitch's seat and grabbed it, dragging it behind him towards the center of the room. Then he rotated the chair and forced the imp's head forward towards the other four seats. The scene caused the imp to burst into tears and his trembling to increase, practically shaking the chair he was in.

"I know, not a pretty picture is it? And I get it, whoeva' you chose to work with is not a nice lady, probably is the type of gal to stretch your dick out an' play jump rope with it. Maybe carve a nice hole in yer chest and make party decorations out of yer intestines. But in case you haven't noticed yet, I ain't so nice eitha'. So let me lay it out nice an' simple, your friends tried playin' tough, and that didn't turn out so well. So now all you got ta do is give me what I want, and I can just," Angel slowly takes the knife from his hip and places it tip-first against the imps forehead, "pop this straight through. No more wastin' time, no unnecessary pain, just one quick stab an' we're done. Otherwise... you're gonna wish all I did was shove your dick down your throat."

Angel rotated back in front of the imp and sat down onto his lap, placing a finger below his chin and raising his head up to meet his. "So hows about it?"

Mitch looked into the spider's eyes, they leered down at him as his mouth shown a devilish grin with a singular gold tooth shining out. His eyes turned past him to the ghastly scene behind, the light above showing just enough to make him faint all over again. It didn't take long for Mitch to figure out his answer.

"Velvet." he said, the shakiness in his voice slightly reduced. This answer caused Angel to get up off the imp and walk back a few steps.

"Bullshit," Arackniss replied, coming off the wall and throwing the cigarette butt on the floor, "we 'aven't seen her in months, why the hell would she move on our turf like this?"

"Cause... cause she thinks Valentino is still alive."

Arackniss looked at Angel, he looks back at him. Angel turns again to Mitch and responds, "She must 'ave missed the memo den, Val is dead and I put him in the ground. Everyone in this shithole knows dis."

"Try telling her that man! The bitch is cr-crazy, been sending us out every night for weeks into your turf. Says that... she won't stop until we surround the studio, and kill everyone inside. W-we can't say no to her either! Once we're in, we're in, anyone who tries leaving... well, there's only one way out of that."

"Yeah I figured, so where is she now? Don't happen to know that do ya?"

Mitch whimpered a bit, "I- she doesn't ever stay in one place. And the only times we do see her it's on major runs, places with a lot of security we can't handle on our own or places she thinks you'll be at."

"That explains the recent restaurant hit then," Arackniss spoke up, "and why only our weapons fronts have been gettin' hit."

"I'm sorry but that's all I know alright? So are you gonna kill me now? Please do it, if I go back out there I... I can't go back out there please don't make me." Mitch pleaded.

Narrowing his eyes, Angel shrugged and walked back to Mitch, planting a kiss on his forehead. "Thanks babe, fer all yer help." Then he took the knife planted it hilt-deep in the same spot he kissed, killing the imp instantly.

"Great," Arackniss said, "I'll get the cleanup crew to come down here to clean all this up an'... what the hell are we gonna do Anthony?"

Pulling the knife back out and wiping it off on his pants Angel responded, "Well, I was thinkin' about havin' a shower an' a drink. You in?"

"I- yeah, sure."

30 minutes later, they both met up in the studio bar, the crowds having long dispersed after Arackniss kicked them all out while Angel was in the shower. Husk was tending to all three of them while they talked over the newest revelation.

"So the bitch is back, I figured dis woulda happened soona or late-a, at least now I have a shot at killin' her. All the three great Vs, killed by their own egos, and my own little surprise." Angel took his glass of liquor and downed it, putting it back on the table for Husk to pour.

"That's if you get close to 'er, but from the sounds of it she hasn't changed a bit. If anythin' she's gotten screwier, if what she did at the restaurant was her work, we're gonna need ta do more than jumpin' in guns blazin'." Arackniss countered, downing his alcohol as well.

"Ah so anotha' plan from my masterful tactician of a brotha', lemme guess, an ambush?"

"Wow, an' fer a minute there I thought there was nothin' rattlin' around in that empty head of yours. Yes, we're gonna hit them as soon as they try to hit us. But it needs to be somewhere major, like he said, she's only present for the large hits. Now, if we think about how she's been hittin' places recently, most of 'em bein' guns, where would she go next? Since she has our west side she's gonna make her way east so-"

"Candy City."

Arackniss looked at Angel. Husk stopped drinking his cheap booze. "Candy City? What the hell is that? That's not one of our gun fronts..."

"No, it's a strip joint, the second most popular one in all the Pentagram. Used to be first, but then Val took me to the studios. It's the closest place to the hit you intercepted, and since I have history there it's the next place she'll go I'm sure of it."

Nodding his head a little, Arackniss took the drink in his hand and swished it around, "Right, makes sense I suppose, but what if it ain't it? We can't wait 'til she comes here an' declares war on us, you have to be absolutely certain Anthony."

"I am 'Niss, but if it'll make ya feel betta' Husky an' you could go to The Grind just in case. It's the only otha' place she might hit."

"Me an' Husk? An' what about you? If you're thinkin' about takin' on Velvet on yer own you're nuts. Valentino was bad enough an' we were both fightin' him."

"Sweet of ya to look out for me big brotha', but relax I'm phonin' a friend, I'll be fine. Besides, the two places are only a ten minute drive away so if I need you or you need me, we call alright?"

"Sooo do I get a say in all this or am I bein' strung along in other peoples crap again?" Husk interrupted their conversation.

Smirking, Angel responded, "Well that depends Husky, does Al need ya for anything?"

"No. And even if he did I wouldn't know until he yanks me there."

"Then yes, you are bein' strung along. And if ya want to continue havin' access to an entire bar and decent beds you'll put up with it. But what am I sayin'? We all know you stick around for me babe~."

Husk groaned slightly, "I shoulda stayed at the fuckin' hotel," he remarked before going back to drinking his bottle of cheap booze.

Arackniss still wore a concerned look on his face, "I dunno Anthony, I don't think it's enough."

"What? You want me ta bring some of the boys too?"

"I was thinkin' more along the lines of... you know."

Angel looked at his brother's face for a moment before realizing what he was insinuating. "No, absolutely not, you know how I fuckin' feel about him. If I eva' see him I will kill him, jus' like how he left me ta die."

"Tch, fine, just sayin' we should have the family on this. Not like you have a lot of people in your corner right now, I mean, do ya eva' see the princess pickin' up a gun for ya?"

Scraping the stool back against the ground Angel stood up and placed his hands on the bar. "I think that's enough business talk fer one day 'Niss. It'll be the four of us, plus howeva' many guys we want ta bring. I'll go to Candy City an' you an' Husk take The Grind. And there'll be no more shit about our dad."

Angel then removed himself from the bar and walked back towards the elevator. "Clean up afta' yourselves, I'll see ya tomorrow before we head out."


	7. Promises Broken Pt. 1

*He's dead, I killed him.*

The only words that ran through Angel's head as he gripped the knife tightly in his hand. It was hard to see through the one bruised eye but he knew what he had done. Bluish blood pooled on the floor surrounding the darkened screen, the only sounds in the entire room came from tv static and Angel's haggard breathes. Angel is no stranger to death, especially in a world where it surrounds him, but this felt different. The finality of it all slowly caught up with him. The overlord underneath him was no more, there was nothing coming back and no life after this. His soul was gone, he was truly dead.

Knocking reverberating through the spacious room broke him free of his thoughts. *Oh no, it can't be Val, when he sees dis I'm gonna be worse than dead,* Angel thought. *I have ta get outta here.*

Angel frantically looked around for an exit in the room, the knocking from the entrance making him jump every so often. His eyes darted around the room, only when he looked up did he see it. A round closed shutter in the middle of the ceiling, a skylight. He wasted no time, holding the knife between his teeth, he ran to one of walls of mounted televisions and grabbed on lifting himself upwards using the gaps between the televisions as hand-holds. Soon enough he was at the very top, from there he latched onto the ceiling with a clawed hand. Pain shot through his arm, he still hadn't recovered from the wounds Vox inflicted. But he knew if he didn't hang on he would die, so he pressed onwards thrusting his opposite hand into the ceiling as well. One after another he swung his way to the middle of the ceiling to the shutter. Swinging his feet back he thrusted forward and up slamming his heels into the shutter. Nothing. Creasing his brow, he thrusted his feet forward again kicking at the shutter, hitting it with a grunt and feeling it shudder in response. He could feel warm blood trickle down his arm from his fingers, he was losing his grip. *I ain't gonna fuckin' die again.* Shouting Angel delivered another powerful kick that broke the shutters open and swung his legs over to the outside. Freeing his hands he quickly flipped the rest of his body outside and onto the roof. 

Lying on his back he took a couple moments to catch his breath but something seemed off. The sky was darker than usual and extremely loud. Craning his neck forward he noticed a giant chain coming from the object above and a couple larger canons. 

*Is that... Pentious? What the fuck is he doin' here? Doesn't matta' I can't fight nobody else, not even him, I need to leave. Need ta.. go back... ta the hotel.*

Angel got his bearings, looking around the area he recognized he was taken to Vox's home. He could still see the bright lights of the studios but the rest of Pentagram City blocked his view of the Happy Hotel. Taking a couple steps forward he saw the roof went on a slanted path down towards the ground. Carefully sitting down Angel slid down the length of the roof and fell ten feet to the ground.

*SNAP*

Angel heard and felt the bone in his right leg break in half, causing him to scream out in pain. He didn't need to look to know how bad it was, every movement sent jolts of pain that froze him in place. 

"Hello? Who issss out here? Vox?"

*FUCK! No... it's ova', Charlie...*

Angel slumped forward, hitting his head on something metal. In his weakened confused state, he looked up and saw the bumper of a car. *Vox's car... he left it out here?* Angel remembered being forced into it but was knocked out sometime during the trip. But that didn't matter now, Angel had to get in and get away before Pentious found him. Crawling along the ground he went to the side facing away from the front of the house and towards the passenger door. There was no way to know if it was unlocked, but Angel was out of options. Pulling on the handle the door popped open. Angel thanks his luck before hoisting his body into the car, dragging his feet behind him. He closed the door behind him and propped himself up into the driver's seat. The windows were tinted and with how dark it was outside it would be hard to see him in there, more luck. Angel then began to feel around the car looking for keys. Unfortunately he wasn't so lucky this time. 

*Fine, I've hotwired cars before, this car looks no different.*

Angel ducked his head underneath the wheel, but before he went to work he noticed something. The car had a push-to-start button. Angel shook his head, it doesn't matter, without a key it still won't work. But then Angel caught himself again. Vox was always tech heavy, wanting to make everything easily accessible for him with as few steps as possible. He could command technology with a wave of his hand, why wouldn't he want everything to reflect that? But it couldn't be that easy...right? Reaching with his hand he pressed the button, and the car roared to life. *Son of a bitch,* Angel thought.

Putting the car in drive, he turned the lights on and faced forward. Pentious was standing in front of him. "Son of a bitch," Angel said.

"Really?! Trying to ditch me, again? I have an airship you know, I could just follow you. Look it is EXTREMELY rude to ask for a meeting only to depart said meeting. Was this a prank, did Valentino put you up to this?" Pentious slithered closer to the car, "Ooooh, if there is one person I have to say irks me more than Angel Dust it's..." he stopped, squinting through the lights into the windshield. He saw him. "Angel... Dust?"

*Shit!* Angel slammed on the gas with his left foot, crossing over his broken leg. This caught Pentious by surprise, and he was sent tumbling over the car as Angel sped away. Driving down the street Angel weaved haphazardly through traffic, running on pure adrenaline. He wasn't going to stop until he reached the Happy Hotel. The lights of Pentagram City flew by as he drove. Adrenaline began to wear off and he found his eyes starting to close. The pain was overcoming him, even as the shadow of the hotel on the horizon grew larger he was having trouble finding the strength to not give in. Eventually, everything grew dark.

*CRASH*

The sound of the car slamming into a wall stirred Angel awake and caused him to cough up some blood. Hazily, he peered out through the broken windshield and found he was in front of the hotel. Although cracked he recognized the painted glass windows that adorned its front. Then he noticed the door opening.

"WHAT THE FUCK!! Can you not see where you're driving?! Estúpido imbécil descuidado! Alright, now, out of the car!"

"Vaggie please calm down, it isn't too bad, Niffty can fix the damages."

"Charlie I'm not worried about that. We don't know who this is, please stay inside it could be dangerous."

Vaggie. Charlie. Coughing a couple more times, Angel leaned against the door and hissed through his teeth as another wave of pain went through his body. Pulling on the handle he sent his body tumbling out to the ground in front of the couple. "Ch... Charlie, he-help." It was all he could force out before his mind went black once again.


	8. Promises Broken Pt. 2

Angel stirred awake, he had no idea how long it had been. When he opened his eyes he recognized the surroundings in the faint red glow coming from the window. He was laying in his bed back in his room at the hotel. Groggily he got up and pulled the blanket off of him, noting the injuries he had from the night before having vanished. Sitting off the edge of the bed he put his head in his hands and thought back to prior events. His torture. His kill. His escape. No, not escape. After what he had done that option didn't exist for him anymore. He knew what he had to do now, and yet he froze.

He knows he's killed before, several times, seen the finality of death in as many angles as a person could in a lifetime. But after all he's been through with the hotel, trying every day to be a better person, he pauses at the notion of what he's going to do. Slowly he gets up and walks over to his dresser table, his phone laying on top. Picking it up the screen lights up his contacts; for a brief moment he turns away and catches his reflection in the mirror. How long has it been since he's accepted Charlie's offer? It seemed so romanticized at the time, work with the princess of hell to get to heaven. But he wanted to be free, the notion of being in a better place away from Valentino seemed too good to ignore. But now he can't help but think of it as a silly dream, made by an optimist. Someone who, although born in the pits of hell, was blind to true cruelty. Every day he would come here, and he felt no closer to redemption nor heaven; and every night he would leave, and collect a new bruise, a new scar, a new mark.

Turning back to his phone he touched on a contact and began typing, *Hey brotha, it's Val, we need to take care of him. My plan... failed, you can say I told ya so later. Meet me at Happy Hotel, it's time we ended this.* Send.

"I'm sorry Charlie."

Angel got dressed, then grabbed everything he would need for what was to come. His trademark tommy guns, revolvers, bat. Looking at his meager arsenal he realized this wouldn't be enough, he would need more. Picking up his phone with one of his hands he typed out another message and continued to pack. One way or another, he wouldn't be coming back. Being stirred from sleep by all the commotion Fat Nuggets hops onto the bed to face Angel. "Daddy is gonna be gone for a while Nugs, dunno if I'll come back, if I don't... Charlie'll take care of ya. Nothin' bad will eva' happen to ya so long as she's around." Angel finished gathering his belongings, then sat back down on the bed to spend a little more time with his pet. In his mind, this would've been the last they ever saw of each other.

A couple minutes later Angel was making his way down the hall towards the main lobby. Everyone would be awake around this time and waiting for him, he knew it. When he rounded the corner to the lobby proper he confirmed his suspicions. Husk was behind the bar as usual with his hands resting on the countertop, Niffty was sitting on a stool across from him swinging her body left to right in an antsy fashion. Charlie and Vaggie were together on the couch by the fireplace, their heads raising when they heard Angel enter the room. And Alastor was standing towards the middle of the room humming to himself absentmindedly. Charlie was the first to approach him.

"Oh Angel thank goodness you're alright! We were scared when you came back, seeing you like that. But Al fixed you up really well it looks like, you still aren't in pain anywhere are you?"

Angel looked down at her with slight sorrow, croaking out, "Nah, I'm fine babe, honestly. It wasn't as bad as it looked."

"Are you sure? You don't sound too good, maybe you should go back to your room and we can talk later."

"Charlie I'm sure, it isn't worse than what he's done before-"

"He?" Vaggie interjected. "So it's that pimp's fault, I'm not surprised," anger rose in her voice towards the end.

"It's ok, you'll be ok," Charlie said, sounding more like she was assuring herself than Angel. "You'll be safe enough while you're here, you have no reason to go back out there."

"I-it ain't that simple Charlie. Especially not now..."

"What do you mean? Why..." her voice trailed off, only now noticing the extra bag Angel was carrying. "Y-you're leaving?"

Alastor turned at this, smiling his wide devilish grin. "Well, why wouldn't he? I mean, he's been here for months, getting absolutely nowhere with redemption, only spiraling deeper and deeper into sin. And the small fact he killed Vox on top of that? Hahaha! The choice was obvious my dear!"

Angel could feel the weight of their eyes on him now. *How did Alastor... actually no, I ain't surprised he knows. I was hopin' ta leave easy, looks like that option is out too.* Angel glanced at Alastor, catching his rising smile, before turning back to Charlie, "All the more reason I should go. This all needs ta end, one way or anotha'."

Angel tried to move towards the front door but felt someone grab his arm. "Charlie... don't make dis harda' than it has ta be."

"No Angel, I'm not going to let you go back out there. I forgive you for what you've done, I know you enough now to know you wouldn't have done it if you had another choice. But if I let you go I can't guarantee you'll be safe, I can't help you get better."

Angel refused to look back at her, tears starting to well in his eyes, "An' what if I stay? As soon as Val finds out he'll take down this entire place ta get ta me. And when he does... I'll wish Vox did kill me." Finally turning around, he looked at Charlie and pulled out the modified angelic spear, "This is the only way now, I have ta kill him first. If I can do that, I can finally be safe."

"Angel... please, you know what this means if you do this. If you... succeed, I can't guarantee I can redeem you. You still have so much good in you, you know that."

Angel closed his eyes, trying to hold back tears that streamed through his closed eyelids. He gripped the knife harder, was this really worth it? Throwing away everything, even his friends, for this? "I can neva' escape him Charlie. Every day I'm reminded he's still out there. There hasn't been a single moment here I've felt safe, I don't give a damn about redemption anymore. I just want the nightmares ta stop, I just want him dead. I'm so sorry."

He tried to pull away again, only to be held in place, "You don't mean that! You're just scared, that's all! We're your friends, we can help you, please don't leave!" Charlie was crying now, the realization she was losing Angel was setting in. 

"Charlie is right Angel. If that bastardo comes anywhere near this hotel, we'll be there to stop him I promise you," Vaggie was up now by Charlie's side looking up expectantly at him. Could he just stay here? He knows he could be potentially endangering all their lives but he began to feel that feeling he had when Charlie found him all those months ago. Hope.

Their brief comradery, however, was broken by familiar laughter and static, "How quaint, all this talk of 'we'. I don't know about you dear but I never agreed to bodyguard service. I'm here to 'help with this hotel, for as long as I desire'. Those were your words correct?"

This riled up Vaggie, "Fine! We never needed you asshole, the rest of us can help Angel just fine. Me, Charlie, Husk, Ni-"

Her rant was cut off again by Alastor's laugh, "Husker and Niffty? Last I checked they're mine to order around, not yours. If I want them to jump, I pull their strings to make them. So it seems you're on your own, although... I could lend them out. To help Angel of course." Shifting up his staff, Alastor turned and nudged Vaggie and Charlie aside leaving him standing in front of a tear-stained Angel Dust.

"Let's face it Angel, these two can't help you. How long have you been here and nothing has changed? And now you've gone and REALLY messed things up. No amount of empty promises will keep what's coming at bay my fellow. Unless..." he extended his hand out, a green glow Angel has only seen once before radiated around it, "we make a deal."


	9. Here comes the boom

Angel snapped awake, the last words from the dream still echoing around in his head. Pulling his hand out from under the covers he looked at it closely. Then he closed it into a fist and sat up in his bed. That night, he thought, the night he left for good... how long will Alastor keep his end of the deal? Picking up his phone Angel checks the screen, it was the middle of the next day, and saw a pending text from Arackniss.

*Where are ya? Me and Husk downstairs, hurry up so we can get this bitch*

Angel opens the phone and types back *Be there soon, dont get ur ass chafed*

Once again he throws on his usual outfit and heads to the elevator. Fat Nuggets attempts to follow him; this action catches Angel's eye, "Ah, no no Fat Nuggets. Daddy has to go out alone again, but don't worry I'll be back." He picks him up and holds him close to his chest, "I always will." He carried the pig to his bed and set him down, patting him a few times, then made his way back to the elevator.

Minutes later he exits the elevator to find Husk and Arackniss waiting right outside. "Jesus, have a nice beauty rest brotha'? 'S ok if you need more time we were only waitin' for an hour," Arackniss said stomping another cigarette on the floor.

"Hey! Watch da carpet asshole, find a tray fer fucks sake!" Angel exclaimed.

"It's ok, I got it!" A blur of yellow and red zooms up to where Arackniss was standing, catching him off-guard. In a flash the small pile of cigarettes was completely gone before he could finish his startled yelp. In its place stood Niffty, wearing a bandana and holding a small broom and dustpan and looking very proud of herself.

"Ah, Niffty, and where 'ave you been these past couple of days?" Angel asked.

"Oh well, today I was in here mostly cleaning up spills, the people here are rude did you know that? So many men but they don't know how to clean up after themselves so I guess that's why I'm here. And then I went to clean the bathrooms which was hard cause they get very sticky and I ran out of cleaning stuff so I had to go to the store and get more but turns out you need money so then I-" she stops abruptly and her eye widens, "I GOT IT I GOT IT!" She speeds off once again leaving the group frazzled.

"That broad still creeps me out, I will never get used to her," Arackniss commented.

"She's... interestin' ta say the least, I'll just 'ave to catch up wit' her afta' hours. Now, we goin' or what?"

A few minutes later they found themselves in the parking lot again, Husk got the limo unlocked and Arackniss immediately hopped in the front passenger seat. Angel moved himself to the back of the car where he usually sits, when Husk stepped in front of him and blocked the door wearing a serious look.

"Husky what is it? You know the steerin' wheel is toward the front of the car right?"

Ignoring his comment he leans in and says, "We should take care of Valentino now."

"Jesus, this again? Look it is under control, alright? Bastard ain't goin' anywhere."

"And what if he does Angel? Velvet somehow knows or is assumin' he's alive, last thing you need is her getting to him. And that means a whole lot of pain for all of us if that happens. And with Extermination Day coming in a week..."

"Exactly Husk, Extermination Day," he leans close to Husk's face. "I have put that bastard through every torture I can imagine, made him feel every bit of pain I have ever felt and maybe more. When he dies I want him to be afraid, truly afraid. An' the Exterminators? They're the worst there is, he'll bleed outside his own club like a dog. An' I'll watch, I want to see him as he realizes how much he's lost, how far he's fallen. And I am all that's left of his pitiful life."

With each word Angel got more intense, until an anger that radiated from his soul burned into Husk's eyes. Composing himself Angel leans away from Husk and walks around to the opposite back door. Opening it he is again stopped by Husk's voice. "Alastor isn't in the business of making fair deals Angel, I hope you know that."

It was almost as if he knew what Angel was dreaming the night before, this alone was enough to give him pause and look back up at Husk. "I'm aware Husk, and I won't let that affect how this will go down. If he's got somethin' planned for me this whole business will be long taken care of."

Husk knocked his claws against the top of the car, "I just need you to understand Angel that this whole arrangement you have is temporary. I say that's the only good thing to come out of this deal for you. Me and Niffty? We are always indebted to him, there is no end to our deals. As soon as this is over we'll be free to do what we want but we're always around his fingers. I just want you to know that, cause when this inevitably comes to bite you in the ass, I won't be there to say I told you so."

Husk then walked to the front and got into the driver's seat. Angel, at the same time, opened his door and got into the back of the limo. The vehicle pulled out of the garage as its passengers sat in silence. It wasn't until they got onto the road that Angel realized Husk hadn't had a drink the whole time.

Thirty minutes passed before the limo came to a stop again. "Alright, this is your stop Angel," Husk said. "An' rememba to call us if she comes here, we'll do the same if she comes ta us," Arackniss followed up.

"Right right," Angel said before climbing out. The limo peeled away as soon as the door closed behind causing Angel's duster to flap in the wind. His face was illuminated blue by the glow of the sign above the building in front of him. *Candy City*. The building was large, way more than your typical strip club. It stood relatively alone save for a couple unmarked shops on it's left and right. Tucked away behind the buildings lining the main road it would've been invisible if it weren't for the glowing sign on top. As Angel looked up at the building, old memories began to pop into his head. His life back on the pole, nearly a hundred of the lowest demons in hell crammed in a single room surrounding him. Their disgusting hands throwing money and reaching, hoping, to get a grab at any part of his body. And a lone figure behind the crowd. Hearts for eyes. A red smoke surrounding him. Backstage. His touch. His intoxicating smell. And his hollow words.

"You want better don't you baby? I can see it in your eyes. To be stuck on a stage while even the lowest demon can grab at your beautiful body, that isn't what you want. See, you shine, and you known you shine. I can see that. Come to my studios, work for me, and I can make you shine like a star. Every demon in this hellscape will know your name. And no one will ever touch you again unless you allow them to. I promise you this. Just take my hand Angel. Angel? Angel...."

"Angel!"

Angel jumped back to the present, literally, broken from his memories by a familiar voice.

"Yeesh you alright Angie? You weren't lookin' so hot."

Still a bit shaken, Angel lets out a nervous laugh and turns to meet the voice, "Weren't lookin' so hot? Babe, I'm always lookin' hot, in case ya haven't noticed." He makes a small gesture with his chest fluff. "Glad ya could make it Suga Tits."

Cherri Bomb smiled and hit him on the arm, "You kidding? I wouldn't miss killing this bitch for the world. And..." She gestured to a bag on the ground, "I brought all my favorite toys for us to play with. What about you?"

Angel looked at his hands again, feeling a faint power working through them. "Yeah, I got my shit sorted. It'll be a piece of cake, just the two of us."

"Hell yeah, let's get in there already. I can't wait to blow that stupid face off her face."


	10. A twist of the knife

The pair stepped into the establishment, EDM greeted them on their way in. They walked down a long hallway with posters adorned on both sides; Angel Dust was the subject of most of the posters which showed the age of this place. At the end of the hall was two sets of doors and a receptionist counter in between that was currently unoccupied. Angel and Cherri moved past this and through the doors into the showroom proper. Viewing the room Angel noted how little has changed. A simple bar on the right of the room, a couple tables and chairs on the left, littered with empty beer bottles, and a small walkway leading to a pole in the center with plenty of space on either side for patrons to stand at. Currently only a few demons occupied this space watching a female demon made of pure fire dance for them. At the bar, a fatter imp stood there polishing a glass, he wore a dirty tattered shirt and a thick graying beard. Scars collected randomly on his face, his thick arms jiggling as he cleaned. He only looked up when he noticed the new presence in the room.

"Well look boys, seems our gracious overlord has come to visit this lowly establishment," the imp said setting down the glass. "I am truly humbled." He finished with an exaggerated bow, showing his one broken horn in the glow of the swiveling stage lights.

Rolling his eyes Angel walks up to the bar with Cherri following behind. "Save the theatrics Ron, we won't be here long. Just some quick business I need ta finish."

Looking past Angel the imp smiled, "Ah Cherri, didn't know you two were still fuckin' around. Though to be fair I haven't seen ya since Val took you off my hands years ago." He leans in closer to Angel, "Which by the way, I called that he was a bad idea, but hey it worked out for ya in the end so what do I know eh?"

"Not a whole lot it seems, looks like that hasn't changed eitha'."

Laughing, Ron pointed at Angel and replied, "Ahaha you sassy motherfucker, see that's what I missed about you Angel. These newbies never had the balls to talk to me the way you do. It's why you were my favorite, my star."

Angel grimaced slightly at this, but Ron didn't notice. "Yeah, we done with this bullshit trip down memory lane? Like I said, we're on business." He nodded to Cherri.

Ron slightly scowled at Angel's remark before speaking again, "Business huh?" He raised an eyebrow as Cherri put down her bag and unzipped it. "What kind of- " he stopped again when he noticed Cherri pulling out explosives with a wicked smile. He turned to look at Angel again, "You got to be fuckin kiddin' me right? That ain't what I think it is, is it?"

"Oh it is, why ya so surprised Ron? Ta be fair you had this comin for a looooong time, or have ya been wearin' your rose-tinted glasses for too long?"

Ron pulled a shotgun from underneath the bar and pointed it at Angel, "You better tell your friend to put the bombs back before I paint your face all over the goddamn stage."

At this, the tone in the room changed completely. The EDM that had been playing throughout their conversation was cut, and the girl on stage had stopped dancing and was clutching the pole fearfully as she and the other patrons watched this conflict start to grow. Cherri, still crotched over her bag with bombs in her hands looked up towards Angel. Angel looked at her and made a motion with his head to signal to continue the plan. As Cherri got up and started discreetly planting bombs the shotgun cocked.

"I know you were never good at listenin' Angel but I know you heard that, now take the explosives and get the hell out of my club or... I'll...."

The imp slowly stopped mid-sentence, looking at his arms confused as they began to shake. Slowly, his right arm began to dip and the shotgun angled itself upward.

"Rose-tinted glasses... I never really understood that expression til I wore Val's glasses for the first time. Lookin' with them, the world seemed so much prettier. All the garbage and pain this life has looked better in a way, if that makes any sense. But see when you take them off you're back to seein' everything for how it always was. You say you saw a star on the stage where there actually was a prisoner of your own making. You say you saw sass where there actually was a disobedient whore for you ta smack around. You say you missed me where actually... you were thumbing cash as you waved me out the door. Truth is, when the glasses come off, you were no better than Valentino. And in some cases, you were a lot worse."

The shotgun was fully pointed under the imp's chin now, his shaking hands desperately trying to move or release the weapon to no avail. Angel turned and looked to the girl on stage, "Ain't that right kid?"

The fire demon was clearly shaking as she stared at Angel with fearful eyes. "Lemme ask ya somethin', when did you die?" Angel asked.

Confused the demon stuttered, "I... I don't k-know."

Angel smiled, "C'mon, everybody remembers when they die. They even rememba' how, where, and why. But for now that ain't important." Angel began stepping towards her, "Just tell me when," he said stepping with each word, stopping on 'when'.

Her flames crackled as she stood there, the other patrons had backed away from the pair keeping their distance from Angel. "October 14th, 1989... I.. I was 15."

Angel smiled, it was exactly what he wanted to hear. He turned sideways raising a glowing green fist up so Ron could see it. "See Ron, truth is you specialized in bringing the freshest entertainment to people down here. Course, you had a different definition of the word 'fresh'. I had ta be the oldest fuckin person you had."

Angel walked back to the imp who's face was stained by tears. "See I had another reason for comin' here besides business Ron, I gave you one chance to clean your shit. I even removed every one of your 'women' to motivate ya, but your dumb ass kept on fuckin' up, and you dragged more kids into your sick club last night. You were even dumb enough ta think I wouldn't notice well, Ron, it's time for the glasses to come off."

Angel then opened his glowing hand causing the imp's finger to slip in front of the trigger of the gun, and closing his fist again the imp pulled the trigger, leaving nothing behind but a headless corpse and bits of flesh and brain-matter scattered behind him on the wall. The other people in the club took the opportunity to try and run, but were ground in place by tentacles that had emerged from the ground and wrapped around their legs while they were left distracted. A couple tried to struggle, which only caused the tentacles to grip tighter and dig into their flesh and cracking bones. Noticing this the rest resigned themselves to their fate as those who struggled cried out in agony, the only sounds in the club.

"You may want ta go kid, there'll be nothin' left of this place in a few minutes." Angel turned his attention back to the young fire demon.

Her face was scrunched up as if she were deep in sorrow, yet no tears flowed. Although thankful she was deeply disturbed by the events she saw tonight. "Where... where will I go?" she asked through a fiery hand cupping her mouth.

Angel looked at the ground briefly before looking back to her, "Happy Hotel. They'll treat ya well, and you won't have ta do shit like this anymore. Now get out of here kid."

She nodded and ran out the doors Angel and Cherri came through, leaving small fiery footprints in her wake. Cherri walked up to Angel, holding only a silver ball in her hand. "Always knew Ron was a creep I just didn't think... damn. And where'd you learn to do all this Angel?" She nodded to the demons still trapped on the floor.

Angel's fuchsia-glowing eyes looked at Cherri, "It's just somethin' I picked up a while back, never really thought about usin' it until now. Figured Ron could be a test before Velvet gets here. I have a feelin' we'll be needin' this."

Cherri nodded before holding up the silver orb she had in her hand, "Well all the explosives are in place, hidden and in as many weak spots as I could find. All that's left is this little number right here. Something I had been saving for a special occasion like this."

"What is it?"

"Well, usually I don't like to spoil the surprise but I think you'll have a lot more fun knowing. It's an Extermination bomb, made it myself. See the angelic metal Exterminators use are unbreakable, the spears themselves sure but the metal tip? Nada, I tried every way I could think. So then I thought, why break it down when you can build around? This ball is loaded with enough spear tips and powder to kill anything unfortunate enough to be near it. If I put it in the center of a room like this, it'll kill anyone inside." Cherri smiled as she tossed the ball up and down, "Pretty clever I know, you're lucky to have a friend like me."

Angel smiled, this is it then, tonight Velvet will die and once Valentino is gone nothing will be in Angel's way. Just then his radio crackled to life.

"Anthony! You need to get back to the studios now!"

Angel's face turned to a slight panic, he picked up his radio from his side, "Niss? The hell is goin' on?"

"Husk, figlio di puttana, we were set up Tony. From the very beginning we were set up, we never had this in control." His voice sounded haggard over the radio. "I ain't got much left in my brotha', just get back to the studio, don't let her get to Val-"

Suddenly, a faint but familiar voice was caught over the radio, "Ooooo, what's that you got there little spider? Wanna show it to me?"

"No problem bitch. Ti amo fratellino," a soft click was heard and the radio crackled and died.

A small explosion was heard from outside, slightly rattling the building Angel and Cherri stood in. The radio fell to the ground. Cherri held her hands up to her mouth. Angel slumped onto his knees and stared at the ground in shock. Deep below the ground, Valentino is laughing.


	11. Losing control

Arackniss was silent as the elevator went floor by floor down to the lowest level of the club. *I got a good hour before we need to head out,* he thought to himself. He looked back to the key in his hand, *I hope Anthony doesn't mind that I borrowed this.* The elevator stopped and opened up to a familiar dark corridor lined with cells. Arackniss walked out with the elevator closing behind him eliminating any available light in the hallway, save for a small light coming from the last cell on the right. There he saw Valentino sat fully healed and looking at a TV screen, the last of what remained of Vox. When he got close to the cell Valentino looked up with a smile, but seeing Arackniss it turned into a grimace.

"Oh, it's you."

"Yeah, me. Were you expectin' my brotha'?"

"Honestly yes, it's been at least a day, maybe two, since he's been down here. I guess he got bored with me, too bad, not like there's anything good playing right now. Just reruns," Valentino chuckled darkly at this. "Besides, he told me no one else could get down here."

Arackniss pulled out one of his cigarettes and lit it, providing another small light source in the vast black space. Taking a small inhale he blew out smoke before replying, "And you believed that?"

"Of course, Angel is a terrible liar. Granted he never lied often, he learned real quick not to to me," he said turning his head to Arackniss. "So he doesn't know you snuck the key and came down here. Only reason I could see you doing that is to kill me, which would make you the smarter brother. Well get it over with then, I've been waiting long enough."

Arackniss took another drag from the cigarette and blew smoke, "You know I was thinkin' about it but... that ain't it. I came down here to tell ya that Velvet has been plannin' on breakin' you out. Been a real pain in the ass about it too, but that won't be a problem for long."

Valentino sighed, breaking Arackniss's line of thought, and slumped against the wall. "That's it? Just came down here to gloat? I guess you and Angel share the braincell in your family. Quit wasting my time."

Arackniss smiled a little at Valentino's annoyance. "Nah, I don't think so. For the longest time I've wondered why the hell of all people my brotha' would leave you alive, but now I get it. Killin' you would rob me of the satisfaction of watching you here lyin' in your own blood beggin' for someone to come and kill you. It's pathetic and honestly the least you deserve for all you've done, especially to my brotha'."

Valentino began laughing again, giving Arackniss more pause. He watched as Valentino arched himself up along the wall until he was standing as tall as his cell would allow. "Do you think I'm begging you to kill me? For Angel to? No no, see, I'm advising you to. Angel is a fuck-up, always has been, and keeping me alive like this will be his grand finale of fuck-ups once I get out of here. I ain't gonna just kill him oh no, I will kill every person who associated with him. You, that cyclops bitch, that fuckin pig, even that sweet little hotel he called home I will burn to the ground with everyone inside. He doesn't understand, or is too cocky to understand, what keeping me alive means. You don't fuck with me and get away with it."

Valentino's head stuck out from the bars, his eyes red and glowing with rage and his arms gripping the bars. Arackniss looked up unimpressed as he inhaled the cigarette one last time and put it out on Valentino's forehead, releasing a growl from the fallen overlord. "Nice speech Val, but I ain't impressed. Once we're done with Velvet Angel will be back down here in a week for ya. Figured you would appreciate the conversation, you won't be having many of those soon."

Arackniss turned away from Valentino, he could feel his eyes penetrating the back of his head as he walked back to the elevator. "Spero che ti aspettino un inferno peggiore di questo," he said waving his hand back towards the cells.

"Non vedo l'ora di vederti lì," Valentino replied causing Arackniss to pause short of the elevator. He turned to face the moth, and was met with his glowing eyes and smile in the dark. Pressing the call button the elevator dinged open and he stepped inside, pressing the main floor button a little harder than normal. Before the doors closed Arackniss could've sworn he heard jazz music coming from Valentino's cell.

-Hours Later-

"An' rememba to call us if she comes here, we'll do the same if she comes ta us," Arackniss said.

"Right, right," Angel replied climbing out of the limo. As soon as the door closed Husk pulled the limo away and towards another parked car in the lot. Cherri Bomb waved to them from outside as they pulled to a stop.

"Nissy! Husk! Man it's been a while seen I've seen you guys, how've you been?"

"Per l'amor di Dio, did you just call me Nissy? My brotha' I swear to god..."

"Aww don't blame him, I think it sounds good on you."

Husk leaned over the wheel to look at Cherri, "Hey can we save the small talk for after? We're on a time table here."

Cherri gave a small pout at this, "Always so grumpy Husk, but you're right. Here's the stuff," she threw a heavy duffel bag of explosives onto Arackniss's lap causing him to grunt in pain. "And this," she said dropping a silver ball on top of all of it.

"What... is that?" Arackniss grunted out as he slowly shifted the bag onto the floor of the car leaving the ball to roll backwards onto his lap.

"It's an Extermination bomb, made it myself. I won't go into too much detail but it is loaded with Exterminator spear tips so you better be out of the room when you make it go off, nothing will survive the blast. And be careful! The button for it is on the bomb itself, how long you hold it determines how long until it goes off, one minute for every second held in."

With this information Arackniss gently took the bomb in both hands and rolled it back onto the duffel on the floor. "And you didn't make a detonator... why?"

Cherri shrugged at this, "I didn't have time, these are still in the experimental phase if I'm being totally honest."

"So there's a chance something could go wrong?" Husk interjected.

"Hey now! I know how to make a bomb, don't doubt my quality! Just... when you set this up start running, really fast, as far from the bomb as possible. Ok?" She smiled at the two, while they returned it with confused and worried looks.

"Riiight, well we'll be goin' then, and please get Angel out of whateva' he's in right now." He nodded towards the rearview mirror, noting how Angel was still standing outside looking at the building.

Cherri looked at Angel and sighed, nodding and slapping the roof of the car before walking over to greet Angel. Husk and Arackniss drove away once again towards their planned destination. The car was silent at first as they travelled on the road, Arackniss would glance a couple times at the Extermination bomb but wouldn't try touching it for risk of setting it off accidentally. 

"So... Arackniss. Why are you here?" Husk asked.

Arackniss looked at Husk confused, "Did ya forget? We're here to kill Velvet. Then afterwards Valentino, and whoever else tries to fuck with else along the way."

"No you misunderstand, why did you agree to work with your brother? From what I know about Angel he doesn't exactly speak highly of his family life, except for your sister but he doesn't really open up about her a lot. So why are you here?"

"You're askin' this now?"

"Sure, got another ten minutes and we rarely talk unless we're drunk and by that point I don't remember the conversation anyways."

Arackniss looked at the floor for a moment unsure on taking up Husk's question. "I.. I have done a lot of bad things, no shit right I'm in hell afta' all. But the thing is I don't regret a single one of 'em. Up there the things I've done I can justify, people who I killed had it comin', and down here it's the same. But one thing I can neva' forgive myself for is turnin' my back on Anthony when he needed me. Like you said our family life isn't high to speak of, our father is a bastard and he's burnin' down here with us for it. Yet he always treated me right an' for that I stuck close to him, I was his favorite son he made that clear to me and to Anthony. When it became clear what Anthony's... certain interests were well, he did a hell of a lot more than just insult him. And I just watched, watched as the brother I knew turned to every drug we've ever sold to escape the pain our father brought onta him. And then, one day, I wake up and find his body slumped in a chair and he wasn't breathin', no matter what I did he wasn't fuckin' breathin'. Il mio fratellino. Our father dumped him in the river, said it was all he deserved."

Arackniss paused resting his head back onto the car seat, Husk stared forward keeping his eyes on the road. "Our sister never found out what really happened to him. And I didn't have the heart to tell her, our dad kept her out of the family business as best he could so she assumed he just ran away. But I never forgot that day, and I hated myself until the day I died for not protectin' him. And when I did die and became... this, I figured my brotha' had to look somethin' like me so I went out and tried to find him. Didn't take long when I entered the city, although they called him 'Angel Dust' I knew it was him. It took a lot of time to be able to contact him, had to get money to pay that bastard Valentino to even see him. I wouldn't have blamed him if he walked out the room as soon as he saw me but he didn't. And after a lot of apologizin' and catchin' up, now we're here."

He turned to look at Husk, "That's why I'm here, cause Valentino, Velvet, Vox, they have been puttin' my brotha' through pain while I was still alive and I will make sure they regret it."

"So it's atonement then?" Husk asked.

Arackniss paused momentarily then replied, "I guess you could call it that. But also it's because of family, you know us Husk we ran with the mob, and family means more than anythin'. My father never understood that and for while I was just like him. I hate myself for it, for what he made me. But that doesn't matter now." 

"I see. We're here." Husk was curt with his reply as they pulled up outside The Grind. The building was on the smaller side, no bigger than a appliance store and was worn down over the years. Boards nailed over the windows and the sign missing the letter 'D'. Most would think this place was abandoned if not for the sign on the door that read 'YES WE ARE OPEN, PUSH DON'T PULL'. Before Arackniss got out of the car he turned once again to address Husk.

"So that's it? 'I see'? I pour my heart out to ya and that's all you got to say after that?"

"Look I ain't exactly the guy you go to for emotional support. I asked a question and you talked, didn't expect it to be so personal," Husk sighed, "but you do seem to care about Angel a lot. What Angel is going to go through he's gonna need all the support he can get."

"Yeah whateva', just get the bag," Arackniss replied before opening the door and stepping out taking the Extermination bomb and placing it inside his jacket. He and Husk walked up to the small weapons shop and opened the door to a dark empty room. Something wasn't right and Arackniss felt it. "Hello? Is anybody in here?"

Silence. Usually the place was busy with sounds of weapon manufacturing and tables full of people showing off and selling guns. But now the tables were all cleared and empty, none of the machinery in the back was making noise. "What the hell is goin' on," Arackniss breathed out.

He heard a soft thump behind him, he turned and saw Husk had dropped the bag of explosives behind him. "Um Husk, we need that for the plan? Pick it back up and lets get inside, we can figure out why no one is in here later."

"Arackniss. For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Arackniss stepped towards Husk, "What the hell do you mean?"

"It's like I said, Alastor isn't in the business of making fair deals."

Arackniss realized too late what he meant as a sharp pain emanated from his abdomen, looking down a long sharp exterminator spear tip protruded from his chest. Then he was pulled into the dark and the door closed in front of him. He landed on his back on the ground which only jammed the spear further through his chest, causing him to scream in agony.

"Well well well, look what I caught!" a sickly sweet voice said. Arackniss flopped onto his side, blood already started pooling around him as the affects of the spear began to take hold. He was dying. He craned his head to look up and saw a small figure walking towards him with knives in each hand. Velvet.

"It's an itsy bitsy spider! Not the spider I hoped to catch but, I got to stick to the script so I'll take it for now."

Script? Arackniss didn't know what she meant but the pain in his chest was too overwhelming to think on it. Breathing heavily he grabbed the pole of the spear just below the head and started pulling out the rest of the spear through his chest. Velvet stood and watched him struggle, humming a tune to herself, almost taking pleasure in the scene before her. After what seemed like an entire minute Arackniss got the spear out, leaving behind a gaping hole in his chest. Velvet clapped and jumped as if to celebrate his small triumph. Arackniss glared and gritted his teeth, his third pair of arms extending with dual revolvers as he took aim and unloaded towards Velvet. This only caused Velvet to laugh more as she backflipped over a couple tables and flipped one on its side to block the rest of the oncoming bullet barrage. After 12 shots both revolvers clicked empty with every trigger pull. Cursing himself he retracted his arms and pulled out a tommy gun in place of the revolvers. Before he could get a shot off Velvet popped up with another laugh and threw two knives towards the spider. He rolled and dodged them, propping himself back onto his feet he crouched and fired, unloading round after round into the table. Chunks of wood ripped apart but Velvet wasn't behind them, seeing this he began spraying the bullets along the length of the table making sure no area was left unmarked. Once he ran out he quickly reloaded and turned his attention back to the table. For a moment, silence. No sign of Velvet anywhere.

Then he heard it, a creaking sound coming from above. He turned his attention upwards and saw Velvet hanging onto the ceiling by knives embedded there. Velvet saw him looking up at her, and with a smile she yelled out pulling the knives out of the ceiling and descended quickly onto Arackniss. He only managed to fire a couple of shots, which pierced through the sides of her body, before she tackled him to the ground and stabbed her knives straight through his lower arms severing them. He cried out in pain once more and used his legs to throw Velvet off of him and into the boarded window behind him. She slammed into it and fell to the ground with a groan. Using his other two pairs of arms he dragged himself to the bullet-ridden table in front of him, as far away from Velvet as he could muster. Looking towards Velvet he saw she was still sitting in front of the boarded window breathing hard. *Got no other choice* he thought. *I have to use this.* He reached into his jacket and felt the cold steel of the Extermination bomb against his fingers. He pulled it out with a groan and looked at it, his face contorted in pain and hesitation.

"I ain't comin' back from this... I need to call Anthony, warn him." With his lower arm he reached to the radio and turned it on. "Anthony! You need to get back to the studios now!"

"Niss? The hell is goin' on?"

Anthony... "Husk, figlio di puttana, we were set up Tony. From the very beginning we were set up, we never had this in control." I'm so sorry... "I ain't got much left in my brotha', just get back to the studio, don't let her get to Val-"

"Ooooo, what's that you got there little spider? Wanna show it to me?" Arackniss stopped and looked to Velvet, who was slowly approaching him, blood stained her dress but the wounds had already healed. 

I wish I was a better brother to you... "No problem bitch." He raised the bomb and clicked it once, a display lit up on the bomb reading 10 seconds, "Ti amo fratellino," he finished dropping the bomb and letting it roll between the two figures. The last thing he saw before the bomb went off was Velvet's frightened face. That was enough to put a smile on his face before the world faded away.


	12. Regret

"Well done Angel, you did amazing out there. See what happens when you listen and do as you're told?"

The backstage was filled with intoxicating red smoke that poured out of Valentino's mouth, swirling around his body and onto the ground. At his request he had the other performers leave so it was just him and Angel in the room. Angel was sitting in front of one of the dressers lining the back wall, his head lowered so all Valentino could see was his back. Valentino raised the cigarette up to his mouth and inhaled, blowing out more of the red smoke in Angel's direction causing it to swirl around his neck. 

"You know Angel, it's bad manners to ignore someone who is addressing you." Just then the smoke itself seemingly wrapped around Angel's shoulder and pivoted him and the chair to face Valentino. "Listen if this is about what happened before the show I'm sorry, but I can't have you acting against my wishes. It sends the wrong message not just to the other performers but to my clientele."

Walking across the room to Angel, Valentino bent down and placed a hand below his chin lifting his face up to look at him, revealing a large black eye and small cuts around his face. Tears sprang up in Angel's fearful eyes. "It doesn't look that bad, at least the makeup did its job while you were out there." Valentino released his grip on Angel causing his head to drop back down again. Walking away from Angel he said, "Now normally you'd be given a break but someone has come to me with a lot of money to see you. So I suggest you put the makeup back on darling, would hate to have to re-explain myself if another client comes to me unsatisfied."

"It.. it hurts."

It was said barely above a whisper but Valentino heard it. Stopping short of the door he looked at Angel, "What was that Angel-cakes?"

Angel knew it was too late to back out and feign ignorance now, it would only lead to more trouble for him. "Val.. Mistah Valentino, the makeup burns my face... the cuts, I need just a couple minutes to heal, then I'll do whateva you want I promise."

Silence. Angel looked at Valentino, Valentino looked back at Angel. "Need?" Valentino questioned. He looked down at the cigarette between his fingers, slowly walking back to Angel. 

Angel's eyes widened slightly, releasing that he made a worse choice. "I- I'm sorry Val, I'm just bein stupid again, I'll get ready right no-" Angel stopped when he felt Valentino's finger on his chest. Looking down he saw it trace down from his fluff slowly to his midriff and stopping there. He looked back up at Valentino who stared at him intensely.

"Angel baby..." was all Valentino said before Angel felt a burning sensation where Valentino's finger was. "Let me tell you what you need. What you need to do is listen, what you need to do is not scare away my clients, and what you need to do is get your shit together." Tears streamed from Angel's face, his face contorted in pain, as with each 'need' said Valentino twisted his cigarette deeper and deeper into his chest. Then, the pain was lifted as Valentino took the cigarette off his chest and dumped into onto an ashtray placed on the dresser. "Like I said," Valentino continued, placing a gentle hand on Angel's face, "you did amazing tonight. Keep it up and I can forgive you for your past actions. And you can continue by making yourself presentable for the nice gentleman who paid to see you. So put on the damn makeup, and cover that," he points to the mark the cigarette made, "up too."

Turning back towards the door his shoes clacked against the floor as he left the backstage, leaving Angel alone as he hugged his chest tightly waiting for the pain to recede. It wasn't until twenty minutes have passed that he heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" he said, trying to put on on alluring voice. The door opened slowly, eventually revealing a short spider demon that was black in color wearing a black and yellow suit. Angel raised a brow at this, he'd never seen another demon in hell that shared most of the same characteristics as him.

Smiling he stood up from his seat and smoothly made his was towards him. "Well don't just stand there all day babe, I hear you've been wantin' to see me. Well here I am~." He reached behind the small demon and shut the door behind him. "You are on the clock," Angel said walking his bottom hand's fingers up the spider's chest with every word finishing with a boop on his nose. The small spider continued to look silently at him, a look in his eyes that Angel couldn't quite place.

"Nervous type huh? Lemme guess, you never thought you'd get this far? Believe me, most neva do. Hang on, I got some good shit in my station that'll easy ya right up." Angel began walking back to his dresser.

"Anthony..."

Angel's eyes widened in surprise, he stopped in his tracks and shook slightly. He turned to face the smaller spider who was walking over to him. "I... I think you got the wrong guy, my name is Angel-"

"Fratellino mio, pensavo che non ti avrei più rivisto!" In a single motion he jumped up and wrapped his arms around Angel's upper body, bringing him down to his height to a close embrace. In that moment it all clicked to Angel, he understood why this one demon in all of hell looked so much like him.

"Fratellone..?" Angel returned the embrace tears welling back into his eyes.

"Yes Anthony, I'm here. I... I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm glad I finally found you. There's so much I need to say, that we need to talk about."

"That can wait just... that can wait." As Angel hugged his long-lost brother closer he felt something he thought he'd never find again. Happiness. In that moment, Angel didn't want to let his brother go.

-Present Day-

"Angel... please." Cherri grabbed onto her friend again but Angel shook her off. It had been nearly an hour since they heard the explosion from Candy City, in that time they disarmed and took all the explosives back to Cherri's car and drove down to what remained of the Grind. As soon as the car stopped Angel rushed out and began searching, looking for anything that remained of Arackniss. He dug through rubble until his hands bled and stained the ground beneath him, and continued digging. He didn't stop until he saw the black-furred hand lying in the debris. Carefully, meticulously, he dug around it to reveal what was left of Arackniss; a gaping hole in his chest from where the spear punctured him and multiple angelic spears lodged in his head and body. Kneeling on the ground, in that moment, Angel didn't want to let his brother go.

"We didn't find Velvet Angel, she isn't here. We... we need to find and stop her, right now."

"Fratellone... fratellone... fratellone..." It was all Angel could say between sobs as he continued to hold Arackniss close to him.

They remained like that for what seemed like an eternity, then Cherri went to Angel again. Before she could speak, Angel spoke first, "This is all my fault."

Kneeling down to comfort her friend Cherri held him and said, "You can't blame yourself Angel, not now. Velvet is the one who did this, we need to focus on killing her now. If Valentino gets out-"

"Well that's the problem isn't it?" Angel faced Cherri, "This never would have happened, any of it, if we just killed Valentino that night. But every time I look at him all I can think of is the pain he has brought me. Him, Vox, and Velvet, all of em. And I always think that death wouldn't be enough for him, no, it wouldn't be enough for me. It could never be enough. I had to go one step further, I had to keep him locked up and tortured, force him to his lowest point. And then? Then I would kill him. And now... Niss..."

"Angel, look at me. We can't always dwell on the past, cause if we do we'll miss what's right in front of us. Right now Velvet is probably already at the studios. I don't know how she learned Valentino lived but we need to end this." She paused and looked down at Arackniss still held in Angel's arms. "We can put him in the back and give him a proper rest once this is all over."

"Husk..." Angel glared forward suddenly.

"Husk?"

"Before... on the radio, he said 'Husk', called him a son of a bitch. That's how Velvet knew, that fuckin bastard got my brother killed. When we're done with her, I'm going to skin that fuckin cat and tie his body up in the street." The ground began to shake as Angel's eyes glowed and cracks formed along the ground, hissing open with tentacles slowly creeping through and pleading screams echoing through the air.

"ANGEL STOP!" Cherri hugged onto Angel, her hands cupping his face. In that moment his eyes dimmed back to their normal coloration and the ground sealed back up leaving the area back as it was. 

"Cherri... I'm sorry."

"It's alright Angel let's just focus on Velvet for now, Husk can come later."

"You're right. Besides, she won't be able to get to him just yet. The only way to get to Val is with a key, and I have the only... the..." Angel fumbled in his chest fluff and his pockets searching for the elevator key but came up with nothing. "No... NO NO NO!"

Cherri looked at him with concern, "Angel, where is the key to Valentino?""

"I.. I had it! I always keep it on me!" Scrambling, it wasn't until he looked back down at his brother and saw a familiar chain spilling from his pocket. Grabbing a hold of it he slowly pulled it out,, revealing a chain necklace with a broken clasp. The key was gone. "Niss... what have you done?"

-Elsewhere-

*That bomb wasn't a part of the fucking deal... but the dumb bastard got the worst of it, and I got what I need* Velvet thought twirling the elevator key in her finger. It didn't take long for her to get to the studios, after borrowing a car off a concerned demon the drive was relatively short. She gave a kiss to his corpse as thanks for the ride, and now she was walking to the entrance of the establishment. Standing in front of the doors she caught her faint reflection in the glass, most of the right side of her face was missing as the spears scraped it off, and a lone prominent spear was lodged in between her clavicles. *Lucifer I look like shit, this is really going to ruin my social media look.* With that thought she opened the doors and walked inside. Empty, just like he said. 

"Oh honeyyyy, I'm hoooome!"


	13. One last dance

"Damn it she's already here," Angel noted as Cherri pulled up alongside the car Velvet procured, the former owner still left dead in the passenger seat. Once the car stopped Angel was the first to step out as he looked towards to the studio through the glass that made its exterior. "It's empty... what the hell is goin' on?"

"Something we can figure out once we get inside," Cherri replied stepping out of the car, "I got my shit and I am ready to blow this bitch already."

"No I mean... why would it be empty? No bodies, no shootouts, where are any of my bodyguards? Everything about this has seemed fucked since Husk screwed us.."

"Angel we'll deal with him after, right now Velvet and possibly Valentino are waiting for us in there. So, any plans?"

"Arackniss was the plans guy...no, I'm gonna do what I usually do," he extended out all his arms, each equipped with either a tommy gun or revolver embossed with his signature, "I'm gonna run an gun. An' when I get to Velvet I'll rip her fuckin' head off."

The darker tone coming from Angel was something Cherri hasn't seen before but knowing the events of the past hour it didn't surprise her. She simply nodded and followed him as they made their way up to the studio. Angel pulled up the doors, the silence from within was deafening. They had no idea what could possibly be waiting for them within. As they walked deeper into the studio they found no signs of life anywhere, much like the entrance, it was as if the place had been long abandoned. It wasn't until they were closer to the main stage area that they heard faint music being played. Angel's pace quickened as he approached the double doors at the end leading in, Cherri followed behind. With a look of anger he kicked the door open and aimed his arms in multiple directions in front of him, trying to cover all angles he could see. Nothing. Not a single soul was present in the room. Just discarded bottles and singles lying on the ground. Angel relaxed slightly noting this, and paid slightly more attention to the music, growing nervous as he did. It was his single. Just then, a voice came over the speakers.

"I hope you have been having a fun time tonight sinners, because it's about to get hotter. That's right, Angel Dust has now taken the stage, but don't be fooled by the name, he's about as close to heaven as any of us, hehe."

"Velvet," Angel growled under his breath. She's in the DJ area, the only place with access to the speakers in the room. He ran across the room to the DJ booth located opposite the backstage door. He didn't bother walking in as he trained his guns to the entrance and unloaded, machine gun fire and revolver shots rang in the air. Pretty soon the door crumpled under all the gunfire and Angel got a good look inside. Multiple destroyed DJ equipment and electronics left sparking in the room, but no Velvet anywhere.

"O-o-ooops loo-looks like you were to-too slow! Again! A-a-again!" her garbled and looped voice laughed over the damaged speakers.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BITCH AN QUIT PLAYIN HIDE AN SEEK!" Angel stepped forward closer to the room only to pull a hidden wire with his leg. This set off a trap that launched several knives from behind the DJ table forward towards him. With a quick reflex he held his arms up and two larger tentacles formed an X in front of him that caught the knives. In rage he then used these same tentacles to destroy the table in front of him, leaving nothing but dust and shards of equipment. Angel panted heavily from the needless exertion. He perked up again when he saw a piece of paper with writing on the ground.

*Come to the kitchen, it's been a long day and I bet you're starved. Oink oink!*

"Angel! I searched the rest of the room, she isn't here. What did you find?" Cherri broke through Angel's thoughts as he held the paper.

"She's... she better be bluffin, she better be FUCKIN BLUFFIN!" Angel screamed as he turned around and ran past Cherri towards the kitchen.

"Angel! Wait!"

Angel would not heed his friend's calls, instead he powered on towards the kitchen, not stopping until he found himself right outside the doors. Angel had to be careful, if she wasn't making a bluff he would never live with himself if he acted rash now. Retracting his bottom four arms he leaned against the door and pressed his head against it, listening for any noise he could possibly hear. Between his gasps for breath he heard a faint hissing noise. Gas. Widening his eyes he pushed into the room, maneuvering around steel tables and dish stations to the back where there were a row of ovens. The one in the middle was lit. Rushing he made his way to it and pulled the door open as fast as he could. As he went down to rescue what he thought was his pet in danger, he instead came face-to-face with one of Cherri's bombs. Before he could react it went off and sent him hurling backwards over the tables and into the wall behind him. He landed on the floor with a loud thump and the room went dark.

Angel didn't know how much time had passed when he woke up. When he opened his eyes he felt cold water dousing him and the entire room as smoke clung to the ceiling above, the fire the bomb created dwindling to nothing. Shakily he got onto his hands and knees and then onto his feet using the table as support. A wave of pain from his chest caused him to cough a few times, he leaned against the table to catch his breath. Looking down on the table he noticed another note.

*I knew you would be dumb enough to fall for that, you'd do anything for that little bastard. You'd sacrifice anything to save him, speaking of which, weren't you with someone? :)*

Cherri! Angel couldn't believe he left his friend behind. "Stupid, why do I have to..." he coughed a couple more times, "to do the dumbest shit. Don't worry, I'm comin' for ya." Angel hobbled his way out of the kitchen and back towards the main stage area where he left her. The music had long since stopped. As he got closer worry began to fill his face. A small figure lay on the ground in front of the stage. He quickened his hobbles. Closer and closer, until he was right on top of Cherri.

"No no no no, not again, please!" he knelt down to her and rolled her on her back. Lifting her head up Angel leaned his face down to her mouth, and felt air brush against his face. He tilted his head back in relief, she was still alive. Suddenly the music kicked alive again.

*Till death do us part! Till death... till death... till death... h*

This caused Angel to jump up and re-arm himself as he looked around the room once more.

"It is just... too fucking easy to mess with you! I mean, WOW. How did anyone let you be overlord? I've had you on a leash the moment you walked in and you didn't even know it."

Angel couldn't get a bead on where Velvet's voice was coming from, but he knew she was at least in the room with him. Angel's look darkened again, "I ain't playin' your fuckin' games anymore Velvet, I'll destroy this entire buildin' if I fuckin' have to, we can all die right now."

"Hmmm, you're right, and that wouldn't be fun for anybody. I suppose this was inevitable. BUT! I do have one last game we can play! Trust me, you'll love it."

A small silver ball fell from above, slamming onto the main stage with a resounding clang. Looking up Angel could see nothing but darkness, so he trained his eyes back on the ball. It rolled slightly forward on the stage and stopped. His stomach lurched, it was Cherri's Exterminator bomb. Then a counter appeared, 4 minutes.

"Just enough time for one song, one last dance. Take it from the top DJ!"

The music began to play normally again, and knives started raining from above. They were seemingly being thrown from multiple angles, all trained on where Angel was standing. Reacting fast he started flipping backwards to get clear of the assault and away from Cherri. His eyes began to glow and he summoned more otherworldly tentacles to form a ceiling over his head to catch the bombardment; from underneath this shield he began firing in the areas the knives were flying from, hoping to catch Velvet in the darkness above. Luckily he heard a grunt of pain as one of his bullets found its mark, and the knives stopped their assault. Following the noise he continued his assault, bullets assailing the ceiling mercilessly.

3 minutes

Angel realized this was getting nowhere as the clock continued to count down on them. He took shelter under his makeshift ceiling again, allowing Velvet to once again resume her knife bombardment. Closing his eyes and gritting his teeth he concentrated. Then with a small yell he splayed his hands upward and the ceiling caught fire, starting from the middle then expanding outwards.

"Fuck!" Velvet yelled before dropping from her hiding place above, her dress slightly singed. Her descent led her right on top of the tentacle shield Angel made for himself. Armed with knives between her knuckles she went over the side ready to attack Angel, only to be met with his boot striking her directly in the face sending her reeling back. With the glow of the flames above making the ceiling unsafe for Velvet to return to, Angel released the tentacles leaving only him and her. The odds were now even.

2 minutes

They glared at each other for a moment, Velvet held her face for a moment from where Angel striked her. Normally Angel would crack wise at Velvet's expense, but this time he just waited to see what Velvet may do. She had been setting traps and taking advantages the whole time, he knew making the first move might make it his last. But instead, Velvet rushed him head on, arms stretched out by her sides with knives between her knuckles like animal claws. He countered by throwing a tentacle in her path only for her to slash it and it retreated hissing in pain. Those were Exterminator blades! Angel then fell back on his own weapons firing more rounds towards Velvet. She weaved between the bullets, only a few grazed her and those that hit her directly barely slowed her down. As each bullet that passed through found the wound being healed in mere seconds. Angel realized there was only one thing that could stop her now. He threw the guns down and quickly unsheathed his knife from under his coat.

Velvet launched into the air, one arm held back ready to land a punch on Angel. Angel whipped around to kick her again, only for Velvet to dodge the kick mid-air and throw her fist into his leg, lodging the knives directly into his calf. As Angel yelled in pain, Velvet took her other hand and threw it towards Angel's body, releasing the knives sending them flying in his direction. Angel threw himself back onto the ground narrowly avoiding the knives flying towards him. With Velvet hanging onto him by the knives implanted in his leg he brought his other leg up to her and kick her off of him. She released her grip and fell back behind him.

1 minute

The knives were deeply embedded in Angel's leg, preventing him from standing. Flipping himself around he faced Velvet who was still on the ground herself after Angel's kick. Shouting in anger he fell on top of her, and brought the knife down towards her. In a panic she used her hands to grab the sharp end of the knife and kept it from penetrating her chest, blood drooled from her hands. Angel put more force into his push. Velvet, catching Angel by surprise, quickly released one of her hands from the knife and placed it between the knife and her chest allowing it to penetrate and get stuck. Looking to her right she noticed the knives she threw earlier stuck in the ground beside her. She grabbed one and thrust it into the arm Angel was holding his knife in. With the nerves cut off his hand released its grip on the knife, allowing Velvet to pull it out of her hand. Wrapping her legs around Angel she put the knife to his throat and flipped him on his back.

"You... you put up quite a fight, I'm almost impressed. But you were never going to win. And now..." she looked over to where the bomb sat, 30 seconds, "now you get to die just like your stupid brother, how poetic. Y'know this really has been fun..." Velvet continued to ramble, keeping the knife pressed on Angel's throat to prevent him from escaping. But Angel wasn't paying attention to that. His attention was focused on the now conscious Cherri, who took the bomb at 15 seconds and was making her way behind Velvet.

"...but all things come to an end, goodbye whore."

Struggling underneath the knife Angel let out one quip, "Jesus do you ever shut up? Someone oughta gag you."

Velvet was confused by Angel's sudden change in demeanor.

"Wh-," as soon as she opened her mouth to question this she felt a small metal ball being shoved in her mouth. Cherri from behind jumped onto Velvet's back and threw both of them onto the ground, her hands keeping the bomb firmly in place in her mouth. Velvet, muffled, screamed in fear and clawed desperately at Cherri's arms trying to get her to let go.

"I've been waiting to do this for years, now die you spoiled bitch," Cherri growled in Velvet's ear. It was the last thing she heard as the bomb went off. Multiple Exterminator spears sent flying inside her head, penetrating around her skull and a couple into Cherri's hands. With great effort and a few gasps of pain Cherri freed herself of the spears she was stuck to, and Velvet slumped over dead on the ground.

"Cherri!" Angel shouted out, crawling his way over to his friend. "Cherri, are you ok?"

Cherri looked down at her hands, multiple open wounds from the spears that stabbed her were visible. "Well... it looks like I won't be making any bombs for a while, but the rest of me is fine." She glared down at Velvet. "At least she is finally dead."

Angel nodded, "That just leaves one more, go search Velvet for the keys, I'll get these fuckin knives outta me." Angel set to work on the knives in his leg as Cherri flipped Velvet over. Angel was wrapping his leg up with his coat when Cherri spoke up again.

"Angel, I.. I don't see any ke-" her voice was cut off by the sound of a gunshot reverberating around the room, and her head exploded.


	14. Curtains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of part 1

The world seemed to slow down all around Angel. The sound from the gun continuing to pierce his eardrums as his friend fell limp onto the ground, the floor decorated with pieces of her. Red smoke pooled slowly along the floor and crept up to Angel where he sat causing him to freeze in fear. His hands gripped his jacket-wrapped leg tightly as his worst fears played out in front of him. For there, in the darkness, he saw a pair of heart-shaped glasses and glowing red eyes behind them glaring at Angel from above. Then they moved closer, accompanied by the clacking of heels that made Angel flinch ever so slightly with each step. This went on until Valentino fully revealed himself in the glow of the stage lights only a few feet away from Angel. A smoking gun was gripped tightly in his right hand.

"Angel... we need to talk about your work ethic," Valentino said before he raised the gun and fired again, hitting Angel straight through his chest. This knocked Angel onto his back and blood began seeping through his shirt. 

"Look what you've done to my beautiful studio. The entire kitchen is destroyed, along with my main stage. All my employees are gone and don't even get me started on what you've done to my profit margin. It will take months for me to un-fuck everything you've done." Angel wasn't paying attention as he was struggling to get back onto his elbows from the previous blow. His struggle was interrupted however when Valentino placed one of his boots on Angel's chest and pressed him back to the floor. "But... I can start with this." Taking the gun he put it on Angel's throat and fired again. Angel's hands immediately went to his throat to try and close the wound but the blood seeping through his airway caused him to choke and gag anyways and he struggled for breath.

"I kept telling you that when I get out I would kill you, but you were always terrible at listening to me and now you get to pay the price for it. You could've had it all Angel, I gave you everything and was extremely lenient with you at every turn. If you were any of the other common whores I have in my employment I would've have killed you over a hundred times by now. But I restrained myself. Well, I guess that's something we're both regretting right about now isn't it?" Valentino leaned in, his breath seeping with toxic red smoke that enveloped Angel only causing him to struggle more for air.

"Hmmm... maybe sentimentality is getting the better of me but, I feel I owe it to you to let you in on a few things. One last kind act from Mr. Valentino before I send you out of this plane of existence." Valentino tossed the gun aside and leaned down closer to Angel, his hand feeling up Angel's chest before maneuvering down to Angel's arm where he still held the Exterminator knife. Ripping it free of Angel's grasp, Valentino continued, "The gun you were shot with had no special properties in it to kill you outright, so I'm going to have to borrow this. I'm sure you don't mind."

Sitting on the floor next to Angel he grabbed Angel's arms with two of his hands and his legs with the other two and set him down lying across his lap. "Now then, what was I going to say? Ah yes, that does indeed mean your little friend is fine, and she'll be safe with me don't you worry. I'll need new workers to keep this place running and she's already got a perfect stage name. Your other little friend on the other hand, I see no reason to keep him around. I already have plenty of pets to choose from and that one won't make me any money. Sorry Angel but sacrifices have to be made at the end of the day."

Tears were welling up in Angel's eyes, the holes in his chest and neck have barely receded but it wasn't until Valentino listed his plans that he started to despair. Valentino played the knife along Angel's chest tracing circles with the edge through his fluff. "I should thank you however, killing Vox and Velvet for me. With the territory they controlled maybe it'll only take weeks to fix your mess. I suppose I'm rambling now aren't I? I've been envisioning killing you since you locked me up and humiliated me and now all I can do is talk. Is this how you felt?"

The knife stopped, then was tilted so it was perpendicular to the center of Angel's chest. "No matter, goodbye Angel baby, there will be no coming back this time." Then he sunk the knife deep into Angel's chest causing Angel to gag and cough up blood at the pain. Valentino then dragged the knife down a few inches and twisted causing another agonizing yell to escape Angel's mouth. Grabbing his head with one of his free hands he pulled Angel up allowing him to kiss him directly on the lips. After a few seconds he released his hold and allowed Angel to fall back as he licked his bloodstained lips. Angel slowly descended watching the world grow darker before his eyes. In a few seconds he stopped breathing, in another few he stopped thinking, and then he ceased to be.

-Epilogue-

What a tale, truly my finest work yet. Although I shouldn't take all the credit I had to rely on others for a change to get this story rolling but the end result is truly entertaining. While most may see me as a remorseless killer I do try to have a reason for my actions. Personal morals, an end-goal, or just sheer boredom. For this the reason was simple. I wanted to try something new. I love to broadcast my actions to the dear citizens of the Pentagram as I feel my stories of slaughter do more justice to the entertainment medium than the insipid programs that now defunct television ever did. But they became so repetitive and dull, I began to find myself making the same errors he did. It was worse than a re-run, it was a re-hash. The same thing over and over again just with a different cast. So I thought, what made radio programs interesting in the first place? An engaging title character! Someone that would gather the family around and have children bouncing in their seats anxious to listen. Angel Dust is already a well-known name on worse programming I felt he deserved some bit of justice being introduced on a better platform. And I couldn't be more right! The thrills, the drama, the conflict! I don't want to sound too boastful but I don't see myself doing any better than this. And best of all is the lack of censors, which if I am to tell an Angel Dust story I would most definitely have to do without them.

But... I feel this is too cliché, or at least something my listeners would expect. I've been trying to avoid clichés as I narrated this story to you all and having our main hero die is typical to say the least. It's hell after all, people die all the time. What would truly go against the grain is the hero triumphing over evil! But we can't go too fantastical with this idea otherwise then we'll be talking ideas of redemption which we all know how nonsensical that is. More of a good ending grounded in reality, something that will truly redefine radio programming. This may take more time to think out, might have to rope in a new cast, set a new goal for our titular hero. Yes indeed, the show is far from over folks. So be sure to tune in next time, this has been yet another program as told by your most gracious host...

Alastor


End file.
